Las tres ces
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Cuando las urnas del Ministerio expulsan el nombre del ganador al empleado del año todo el mundo se queda estupefacto: ¿Un empate? ¿Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy compartiendo un viaje con gastos pagados? FIC ESCRITO PARA EL TRAVELFEST 2014
1. Las urnas hablan

**Clima/Estación:** Cálido  
**Mundo Mágico o Muggle:**: Mágico  
**Rating máximo:**: +18  
**Objeto/Palabra/Frases:**: "No tenía idea de que sabías rápel" "Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Potter"  
**Actividades:**: Aventura, rápel  
**Situaciones que realmente NO quieres en el fic:**: , rape, angst, hurt/comfort.  
**Preferencias/ Notas:**: Hay un concurso (a criterio del autor) y el primer premio es un viaje con todo pagado a X lugar del mundo; porque el Destino así lo quiso, empatan, teniendo que compartir el premio. Obviamente no son pareja al principio, pero todo puede cambiar.

**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Escribiendo este fic no se genera beneficio alguno salvo el de potenciar la imaginación.

**Notas de autor:** La idea no es mía, pertenece a quien pidió el reto; espero que te guste y no te moleste el poquito de angst que usé para la trama; gracias por la idea.

Mi agradecimiento a las admins, por organizar el fest.^^

* * *

**Las tres ces**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

El ascensor llegó al cuarto piso y Luna Lovegood entró, animada, tarareando una canción. Poco después, el elevador paró en todas las plantas hasta recoger a todos los empleados, expulsándolos en el segundo piso, el _Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_. Allí, más trabajadores del Ministerio se encontraban, charlando, mientras caminaban hacia una de las salas de reuniones de la _División Administrativa del Wizengamot_, donde Hermione Weasley, ataviada con un traje de corte masculino a rayas, esperaba junto a una enorme urna cristalina.

Luna localizó a Ron Weasley y Harry Potter y se unió a ellos.

En la sala, agrandada con un encantamiento, se mascaba la expectación con rumores y murmullos ante la anunciación del empleado del año, un acontecimiento esperado por todos, debido a la popularidad y buena consideración de que gozaban después los premiados. El concurso al mejor empleado del año se llevaba haciendo desde hace cinco años. El afortunado o afortunada recibía unos días libres junto a un viaje con gastos pagados. En los tres primeros años el premio consistía en dinero en metálico, pero cuando uno de los premiados tuvo problemas de acoso por este motivo, el Ministerio decidió cambiarlo. Y así, Hermione, administrativa de la _División de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot_ estaba en el estrado como encargada ese año de organizarlo todo.

El ganador se decidía gracias a dos urnas enfrentadas entre sí; una, repleta de papeles (de metro y medio de largo) y la otra, vacía, de unos veinte centímetros. Con un hechizo y movimiento de varita, la urna con todos los nombres, encantada mágicamente, traspasaba el papel del afortunado a la otra urna, donde se leía en alto el nombre del premiado.

El modo en cómo funcionaba era misterioso; no por nada, las urnas habían sido una creación de Inefables bastante aplaudida: cada vez que un empleado hacía una tarea, su nombre se imprimía en un papel especial que recogía no solo el tiempo que tardaba en realizarla, sino el empeño y el fervor empleados. Ron siempre bromeaba diciendo que si el papel pudiera también registrar el odio con el que él arrestaba magos oscuros, la urna expulsaría su nombre; cuando Harry le recordaba que la proporción de magos oscuros se había reducido tanto tras la guerra contra Voldemort que prefería ser evaluado por ejecutar _Patronus_ cada vez que algún prófugo escapaba de Azkabán con dementores a sus espaldas, Ron montaba en cólera porque realizar un _Patronus_ llevaba mucha energía, y él, como mago golpeador, no tenía contacto con los dementores: para eso enviaban a los aurores. Hermione les recordaba que no todo tenía que ver con las capacidades mágicas del individuo, también se premiaban aptitudes como tesón, fortaleza e inteligencia.

—Tú solo estás rabiosa porque aún no has ganado —Reía Harry, y su amiga lo miraba con tal intensidad que la urna hubiera temblado de estar cerca.

Y es que, Harry Potter, aparte del mago que venció al Señor Tenebroso, el Jefe de los Aurores y el soltero más codiciado, tenía en su haber un diploma como el mejor empleado hace dos años, justo cuando le ascendieron.

—Deberían eliminar el nombre del ganador del año anterior para que el resto de empleados pudiera tener oportunidad…

—Sabes que eso no sería justo, Hermione —Había respondido muy vanidoso, como si él, con su impulsividad y algunas decisiones desafortunadas, pudiera competir contra la inteligencia y brillante capacidad de Hermione como simple administrativa. Ron, como buen esposo, le recordaba que ella había sido cambiada de departamento sin necesidad de ganar el premio al empleado del año, y Harry decía, entre risas, que él ya era Jefe de Aurores mucho antes. Luna Lovegood los escuchaba a veces discutiendo por el tema y concluía en que los gryffindor llevaban muy mal perder, porque ella hacía exactamente el mismo trabajo, con premio o sin él: no por nada era la encargada de descubrir animales mágicos desconocidos y de clasificar especies.

—Pero tú eres rara —Secundaba Ron—. Te gustan los bichos. ¡Un chizpurfle no puede ser bonito! Es un maldito ácaro.

Al menos sacaban la rabia y no se contenían, no como en la _Oficina de Trasladores_: uno de sus miembros pareciera quedarse con ganas de encantar un cardo en el culo de algunos usuarios del servicio. Y es que crear, revisar y vigilar trasladores era una tarea tediosa, desagradecida y que nadie respetaba. Y Draco Malfoy llevaba tres años trabajando en el maldito_ Departamento de Transporte Mágico_ a sus veinticinco años: un desperdicio. Los prejuicios por los antiguos mortífagos seguían calando grave en algunos miembros del Ministerio y para él la única opción de poder ingresar en otro maldito sitio era llegando a ser el mejor en su cargo. Él no tenía enchufes ni favoritismos como Harry-jodido-Potter, que parecía haber nacido con una flor en el culo; y no es que lo dijera él: hasta los medimagos de San Mungo habían pronunciado alguna vez ese vulgar dicho muggle cuando su cuerpo llegaba desmembrado de alguna misión suicida.

De hecho, Draco tenía una teoría para su no-ascenso o cambio a otro departamento: despertaba recelos en los altos mandos y a su lado solía haber un hombre o mujer de confianza para vigilarlo, con temor a que ejecutara maniobras mortífagas, después de que Lucius Malfoy se hubiera librado de ingresar en Azkaban tras una multa de campeonato.

No era una tarea grata, porque el rubio, si bien había cambiado después de la guerra, seguía siendo tan intratable como siempre. Ni estaba a gusto en el trabajo ni tenía demasiadas amistades. Solo se juntaba con un miembro regulador de las Redes Flu que trabajaba en su mismo departamento. Adrian Pucey no viajaba tanto como Draco, su trabajo también era tedioso y solían coincidir en horarios. Adrian, al contrario que Draco, era bien considerado y sus jefes estaban muy conformes con su trabajo y su trato. Él no tenía antecedentes mortífagos, y para los alumnos de Hogwarts fue uno de los pocos slytherin que, aunque vanidoso, no solía burlarse del resto, ni hacía trampas en quidditch. De hecho, era uno de los mejores cazadores del equipo. Draco Malfoy podría estar celoso de Adrian Pucey por su posición, por cómo le veía el Ministerio y porque podía tener muchas más posibilidades de ascender que él, y sin embargo le consideraba un buen amigo. Aún así, ambos competían por ganar ese año y por la misma razón: no por el ridículo premio -ellos tenían dinero a raudales-, sino por la posibilidad de poder cambiar de tarea y departamento. Y por eso llegaron de los primeros, ansiosos, el silencio de la expectación aplastante, esperando en la enorme sala a que las vitrinas hablaran.

Apenas escucharon el breve parlamento de la señora Weasley: seguían con los ojos fijos en las urnas, y cuando la chica alzó la varita y conjuró el encantamiento, en la sala se hizo el más absoluto silencio.

Hermione Weasley podía sentir las miradas de apremio, las manos frotadas con nerviosismo, los labios mordidos gritando "anúncialo ya" y los nervios volvieron a su persona. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si pronunciaba erróneamente alguna palabra? Cierto, llevaba ensayando tres días con un miembro del Wizengamot, y era brillante, ellos mismos le habían confiado tan importante tarea porque la creían capacitada, pero no podía obviar que fuera su primera vez y semejantes magos y brujas esperaban TANTO de ella. Los nervios pasaron a ser una piedra en el estómago cuando, efectuado el hechizo, la urna de destino quedó con más de un papel.

Los murmullos se levantaron por doquier: Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos, extrañados; Luna comenzó a pensar si no habían revisado bien esa urna y algún nargle había hecho de las suyas; Draco Malfoy estaba soltando barbaridades y cagándose en el Wizengamot, amenazando como uno de esos papeles tuviera su nombre y dieran el sorteo como nulo. Adrian, a su lado, guardaba silencio, al igual que muchos de los presentes, no se sabe si por respeto o por estupefacción.

En unos segundos que se hicieron siglos, un miembro del Wizengamot volvió a recordar que las urnas "no se equivocan, que han sido sometidas a varias pruebas y que dudar de ellas sería como dudar de la magia de un mago capaz". Y procedió a abrir la urna.

—¿Dos papeles? —dijo Harry ante lo obvio.

—Como tengan el mismo nombre, ¿qué harán? ¿Dar un premio doble? —Rió Ronald Weasley ante tamaño acontecimiento.

—Bien, como pueden ver ha habido un empate —anunció el miembro del Wizengamot, y extendió los papeles a Hermione. La reacción de la chica fue abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada y mirar en dirección a Harry y Ron.

—¡Amigo, somos uno de ellos! —gritó Ron todo emocionado, pero Harry calló, porque supo que le había mirado a él.

—¡Vamos, dígalo de una vez! —gritó por ahí algún mago harto de tanta expectación y bombo.

—¡Queremos saberlo ya! Llevamos todo un maldito año esperando.

Hermione se aclaró la voz, ejecutó el hechizo _Sonorus _y anunció:

—Hay un empate. Es la primera vez que ocurre esto, por lo que tendremos que deliberar sobre el procedimiento a partir de ahora. De cualquier modo, las urnas no mienten y el galardón y premio de este año para el empleado del año se concede a dos magos por igual... ¡Harry James Potter y Draco Lucius Malfoy!

Harry se quedó a cuadros y su amigo Ron lo miró como si fuera una vil cucaracha.

—Otra vez, ¿tío? ¡Podrías dejar algo para los demás, joder!—y se precipitó fuera de la sala, junto a muchos magos cabreados que ya se estaban haciendo ideas raras sobre el Jefe de los Aurores.

Luna le puso la mano en el brazo al ver la cara de desencanto del héroe, le dedicó una sonrisa y dejó paso a otros compañeros de Harry, la mayoría de su departamento, para felicitarle. Harry recibió las palmadas en la espalda y las palabras sinceras de varios escuadrones con total estupor y sin apenas escuchar.

Adrian Pucey se giró hacia su amigo y esbozó una sonrisa de admiración.

—¡Draco! Lo conseguiste. Ahora serás el miembro más buscado y querido por otros departamentos. ¡Espera que no tengan que evitar una pelea por quedarse contigo!

Draco, a su lado, destilaba rabia y decepción. Si su aura pudiera leerse, habría alejado a la mayor parte de los presentes en la sala.

—¡Esto es una burla! ¡El premio era mío! Su nombre solo se coló ahí porque... ¡porque es un enchufado! —y, tambaleante, recordó la ceremonia del cáliz de fuego. ¿Y si Potter además de tener mucho poder mágico podía entrar en esas urnas y alterarlas a su voluntad como hizo con el cáliz?

Adrian, consciente de que la rabia de Draco no menguaría, lo sujetó del brazo, tratando de calmarle. Los magos alrededor, congregados quizá para felicitarle por cortesía, decidieron disolverse y poner a cubierto sus espaldas.

—¡Por Salazar bendito, Adrian! Mi padre se… ¡no es justo, voy a quejarme!—Adrian apretó el agarre, seguro de la amenaza del otro, quien consiguió soltarse y plantarse en el estrado con enormes zancadas, empujando a los malditos aurores pelotas en el proceso—. ¡Esto es un tongo y exijo comprobación!

Algunos magos y brujas que ya salían, al escuchar estas palabras y adivinar una pelea, volvieron a la sala, curiosos.

—Pero, señor Malfoy, el premio es suyo, no entiendo por qué...

—Y si es mío, ¿por qué aparece el nombre de otro empleado? Quiero que se haga un nuevo sorteo o que bajen los Inefables y expliquen esto.

—Es cierto que el empate no ha sucedido nunca, pero también está previsto, teniendo en cuenta que el sorteo no funciona de forma lógica, con informes y números, como las finanzas. Usted que conoce a los Inefables debería saber eso —expresó otro ayudante, que ahora aparecían a montones, dejando a Hermione ofuscada, en sus manos aún los papeles ganadores.

—¡Si el procedimiento no es lógico, entonces este resultado tampoco lo es! Exijo hablar con el Ministro.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de madre; por un lado, los miembros del Wizengamot dándole explicaciones coherentes y tratando de hacerle entrar en razón; por otro lado, los curiosos agolpados en la sala, esperando una resolución del incidente, y disfrutando la polémica como si fuera la anulación de un gol de un reñido partido de quidditch; lo peor fue cuando Harry entró en la ecuación. Subió a la palestra con un gesto de calmar los humos y puso una mano en el hombro del miembro más enrabietado.

—Eh, Malfoy, no hay por qué ponerse así, yo puedo...

—¡Es que ni se te ocurra, Potter! —gritó, sacudiéndose. El moreno lo miró, sorprendido—. Sí, sí, sé muy bien lo que vas a decirme. Querrás renunciar al jodido premio para que me lo lleve yo, ¡y no, gracias! Quiero ganar por mí mismo, no porque a ti te entre la horrorosa compasión de tu casa.

Harry torció el gesto, molesto.

—No creo que haya necesidad de montar este escándalo por un simple premio...

—¡Simple tu cerebro! Para que te enteres, me importa poco el premio. Como si nos dan una enorme mierda de thestral, puedo permitirme cualquier cosa. ¡Pero el galardón y lo que viene después quiero disfrutarlo solo!

Harry arrugó la nariz, como si todo lo que apestase llevara el apellido Malfoy.

—Pareces un mocoso de quince años. Quéjate, pues.

Y apartando a los demás para salir, abandonó la sala. Finalmente, y ante la insistencia del joven Malfoy, quedaron en dar una solución al tema y en comunicarlo oficialmente una vez que el Ministro diera su opinión.

Los días posteriores al sorteo se palpaba un ambiente tenso en el Ministerio: los aurores temían sacar el tema estrella de conversación en los ratos libres con Potter, quien parecía no querer hablar de eso, y en la _Oficina de Trasladores_ por primera vez acataron el procedimiento sin rechistar, pues el encargado no estaba para bromas.

A Harry el premio le estaba causando más satisfacciones que disgustos, pues sus amigos estaban muy distantes con él. Le daba igual el numerito de Malfoy, aunque, por otro lado, ¿cómo era posible que una persona que ganara se tomara el triunfo tan mal? Bueno, sí, lo sabía, porque él estaba sumado a su premio compartido, pero ya no tenían quince años. ¿Es que para Malfoy iba a ser así toda su vida? Él no tenía la culpa de ser tan buen auror. Y por cierto, ¿respetarían el premio? Harry sabía, por Shackelbolt, que el Ministerio no estaba boyante para regalar dos viajes. Podrían dividir el premio en metálico. O buscar otra solución, como regalar bonos de comida durante un año. Justo mientras pensaba todo esto se encontró con Malfoy en la _División de Plagas_. El rubio, vestido con el uniforme estampado con el emblema de la _Oficina de Trasladores_, se dirigió hacia él, le hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y se marchó. Harry se volvió, curioso. ¿Se le habría pasado la pataleta? Los rumores decía que había pedido audiencia al Ministro, pero Kingsley estaba tan ocupado que lo habría mandado al garete.

De hecho, cuando en su oficina escuchó aún más rumores, Harry bajó a mirar el corcho de informaciones importantes ubicado en el Atrio. Había un pergamino rubricado con la firma del Ministro, en la cual daba validez al último sorteo realizado; los ganadores serían avisados por escrito de sus premios correspondientes. Así pues, al día siguiente, un bedel le entregó una carta con sobre amarillo y matasellos del Ministro. Harry conocía ese sobre, porque lo había recibido una vez. También sabía que contenía. El bedel se quedó esperando hasta que el joven abrió el sobre para decir:

—El Ministro espera respuesta. Puede dirigirlo a su buzón personal o en forma de memorándum. Tiene tres días para responder, señor —Harry asintió y el bedel se marchó. Y allí, solo en su despacho, Harry leyó:

"_¡Enhorabuena! Ha sido usted premiado como el mejor mago del año. Por su incansable valor y esfuerzo se le obsequiará con unas vacaciones y un viaje a América del Sur en las fechas que los ganadores acuerden. Al tratarse de un premio compartido, deberá ponerse en contacto con su compañero para hacer ambos la elección de las fechas y el lugar que desean visitar. Las zonas elegidas deben estar incluidas dentro de la relación de países con las que el Ministerio de Magia Británico tiene acuerdos internacionales. La información está en la Oficina de Trasladores._

_Nuevamente le agradecemos su compromiso y le recordamos que tiene siete días para hacer su petición de ingreso en otro departamento si ese es su deseo."_

Harry casi rompe en carcajadas.

—Kingsley se ha vuelto loco. Seguro que no ha mirado bien los nombres —Se inclinó con satisfacción en su sillón de cuero—. A ver cuánto tarda Malfoy en montarla cuando lo lea.

Sin embargo, en lugar de un Malfoy enrabietado, el rubio que le visitó tenía otra actitud y otro apremio.

Lo esperaba en la puerta de su despacho, después de su jornada laboral, aún con el uniforme, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, aparentemente ansioso y complaciente pero ni pizca de sonrisa en su rostro. Se asomó a la puerta y saludó.

—Señor Potter.

—Señor Malfoy —respondió él alzando los ojos al cielo—. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Supongo que has leído el sobre amarillo. Supongo que sabes que vamos a tener que compartir ese premio.

Harry lo observó. Exudaba una pose de arrogancia y descaro que luciría sexy si fuera otro ejemplo de la raza humana.

—Supongo que vas a ir a quejarte a Kingsley —alegó el auror, tratando de imitar el tono de burla.

Draco, ignorando el aparente ataque del otro, se permitió el descaro de entrar y acercarse a la mesa de caoba. El rubio contempló el despacho con la barbilla alzada, como si aquello le pareciera una ratonera. Le tendió un folleto.

—Me he permitido traerte la información porque seguro que estás muy ocupado arrestando magos oscuros.

Harry contempló el papel, aturdido. ¿Esa no era la información de países incluidos que tenía que mirar y elegir para responder en un máximo de tres días? Harry cogió el pergamino y, sin mirarlo, se lo tendió al otro, sin levantarse.

—Tú no quieres compartir ese premio conmigo, me quedó muy claro el otro día. Vete tú solo, Malfoy.

—Me parece que no has entendido. Vuelve a leer tu carta. No se puede renunciar al premio —Harry agarró el sobre y lo desplegó, obviamente no había nada nuevo a lo leído anteriormente. Miró al otro con sorna.

—A lo mejor tú has recibido una carta diferente a la mía. A mí me dejan renunciar. No pone nada, lee tú mismo —Draco Malfoy ladeó el rostro, cansado.

—Ya sé lo que pone, nuestros pergaminos son idénticos —Harry convocó un_ Tempus_. Había sido un día duro y quería retirarse a descansar. Se levantó, recogió su chaqueta para marcharse, pero la puerta seguía bloqueada por él.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? Estoy hablando contigo, ¿o es que también hay que pedir audiencia para que me dediques un rato de tu tiempo? —Harry no había oído nunca una frase tan lógica de labios del rubio dirigida a él. Puso el abrigo en la percha de nuevo y abrió los brazos.

—¿Qué quieres? Ve al grano —Draco lo miró, desafiante. ¿Ir al grano? ¿Para una vez que le pedía directamente lo que quería, le acusaba de dar rodeos?

—Tenemos tres días para responder, Potter. Esta es la lista de destinos. ¿Cuándo podrías tomarte un descanso? Podemos elegir cualquier semana de febrero —El cerebro de Harry se puso alerta. Definitivamente, esa actitud era muy extraña. Los años tras la batalla de Hogwarts, Malfoy no había sido especialmente tocapelotas con él, pero sí supo guardar las distancias; saludarlo educadamente al encontrarse e ignorarlo si lo veía en otros lugares del mundo mágico. Pero pedirle que fueran juntos a un sitio era anormal. Había crup encerrado.

—Disculpa que esta disposición hacia mi persona me cause dudas. ¿Podrías explicarme algo lógico para no pensar que un hipogrifo te haya golpeado la cabeza?

—Vamos, Potty. Hace años tu director Dumbledore quiso una comunión entre las casas...

—Ya no hay casas ni estamos en Hogwarts...

—Pues una comunión de rivales —Ambos se miraron, estudiándose detenidamente el uno al otro.

—Insisto, no entiendo tu intención por complacerme.

—¿Complacerte? No siempre vas a ser el ombligo del mundo. Tus amigos Weasley tampoco lo entenderían —Draco paseó el pergamino entre sus manos—, y me consta que hace varios almuerzos que tampoco te complacen a ti. Todo lo contrario a mi amigo Adrian, que me felicitó enseguida y además se alegra por mi nombramiento.

—¿Quién es Adrian? —preguntó Harry como bobo, y murmuró algo como "Debe ser el único del Ministerio que tolera a Malfoy", y fue mirado con tal desprecio, que no esperó respuesta. Su insistencia y decisión auguraban intenciones oscuras, estaba claro. Y Harry recordó las pocas palabras intercambiadas esos días por sus amigos y su repentino desinterés por verse fuera de horas de trabajo y se encendió.

Draco, al ver el rostro del moreno pasar de uno de aparente calma a otro de furia e impotencia, añadió un poco más de sal al tema:

—Creo que ellos piensan que pueden dejarte de lado cuando les dé la gana. Como no sueles relacionarte con nadie más... si fuera yo me iría de viaje y les mandaría una postal. "Volveré cuando me dé la gana porque para eso salvé el mundo. Esperadme sentados".

Esa mirada interesada y esa sonrisa torcida... ¿intentaba envenenarlo contra sus amigos? Definitivamente, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Suspiró y cogió de nuevo su abrigo.

—Me marcho, tengo cosas que hacer —Y lo empujó con cuidado para hacerse camino a través de la puerta.

Viajó por Red Flu sin contratiempos y al llegar a casa se dio cuenta de que aquella había sido la conversación más larga que había tenido con Draco Malfoy. Y probablemente fuera la última, ya que el rubio pretencioso jamás le suplicaría.

Al tercer día, un ansioso Ron Weasley le interceptó a la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Vuelves a ser mi amigo? —Harry no pudo evitar la ironía y siguió caminando.

—Tú siempre serás mi amigo. Es solo que tenía demasiadas esperanzas en que el premio recayera en mi casa. ¿Almorzamos?

—No sé —Harry echó a andar—. Igual digo algo que te haga sentir envidia.

—Corta el rollo, Harry. Perdona, ¿de acuerdo?

—He tenido un _deja vu _—expresó, mientras Ron le seguía. Naturalmente, su amigo no entendió la expresión ni el sarcasmo, y Harry le recordó esa ocasión en Hogwarts, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos—. Supongo que te has enterado de que el premio es compartido, que tengo que ir con Malfoy de viaje y ahora te doy pena.

Ron hizo un vano intento de sorpresa mientras ambos traspasaban el umbral de la cafetería.

—¿Tienes que viajar con Malfoy? —ante la mirada acusadora de Harry y la de varios comensales presentes, añadió, bajito—. Vale, me lo contó Hermione. Y también me mandó a decir que a qué esperas para responder.

Harry suspiró. Tener a Hermione en un puesto donde ella se enteraba de ciertas cosas no le hacía precisamente mucha gracia en ese momento. Pero tuvo que admitir que leyó el folleto que Malfoy dejó sobre su mesa porque sus días habían sido un infierno, encerrado en la oficina, sin nada que hacer salvo rellenar papeles. Él quería pelear y ser Jefe de Aurores le daba pocas ocasiones de hacerlo. Naturalmente, Malfoy no solo le había dejado la información: él había marcado sus opciones.

—¿Hermione quiere que me vaya con Malfoy por ahí?

—Estás inaguantable, claro que quiere que te vayas. Y yo también. Estar encerrado no te hace bien —Harry masticó un trozo de tarta de manzana, ofendido, aunque compartía sus opiniones—. Una semana, Harry. No seas tonto, no renuncies a ese premio. Mierda, si lo haces, te daré una patada en las bolas.

—Bien. ¿Y cómo crees que Malfoy se tome que sea su compañero de viaje? —por ningún motivo iba a contarle lo deseoso que parecía el rubio.

—Vete al Amazonas. Seguro que hay bichos peligrosos… ¡arañas! Podrás matarlas con un _Avada_. Mira, me pican las manos por no ser yo quien vaya…

Harry sonrió de lado, imaginando a un estiloso Malfoy vestido con túnica y huyendo de las mariposas.

—Hay paisajes preciosos —Ron bebió de su refresco, imaginando que se estaba tomando un coco en la arena—. Playas de infarto, clima tropical, chicas en bikini…

—Ron, no es una luna de miel —Ron bufó, y ambos quedaron callados hasta volver a subir a la _Oficina de Aurores_. Ron se despidió para volver a su departamento y el moreno estuvo todo el día pensando en el dichoso premio. En la amabilidad de Malfoy, la insistencia de Ron y Hermione… a las tres de la tarde llegó de nuevo el bedel, reclamando su respuesta.

—Si va a renunciar, tiene que indicarlo también en un pergamino. Estas comunicaciones han de hacerse de forma escrita. Aunque nadie sería tan idiota de renunciar a un viaje y vacaciones pagadas… —Harry lo miró con furia, pero después entendió que quizá los bedeles no estaban incluidos en el premio al Mejor Mago del Año, y quizá le devolvería una mirada peor—, aunque quizá disfrute rechazando para fastidiar a su compañero. El señor Malfoy ha respondido afirmativamente, es una pena.

Esa puntualización le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Si fuera yo, ya habría convocado un _Forúnculos_ sobre usted —Harry comenzó a plantearse seriamente hablar con Kingsley sobre ese bedel antipático—. Ya sabe, supongo, que si uno de los dos premiados renuncia, el otro no podrá disfrutar del premio. Porque lo sabe, ¿no?

Sacó el pergamino, seguro de que no ponía nada de eso.

—No busque ahí. Está en las reglas. Supongo que como ha habido un empate, las reglas se han renovado. No las ha leído, ¿verdad?

Y de repente imaginó a un curioso Malfoy leyendo aquello y yendo ipso facto a su oficina a sugerirle viajar con él. Bueno, ahora tenía sentido. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho ese rubio engreído? Ah, cierto, no quería su caridad. Se imaginó a sí mismo llegando todos los días al Ministerio. Las amables miradas y sonrisas dedicadas a él todas las mañanas convertidas en proyectiles venenosos.

"¡Conozca usted al auror más famoso de todos los tiempos! Pero no se le ocurra hacer su trabajo ni la mitad de mejor que él, porque, en caso de empate, no disfrutará de su premio".

Ugh. Ron y Hermione tenían razón por una vez. Era injusto, no solo no disfrutar de su premio porque se le había metido en la cabeza, sino que era vil y cruel permitir a Malfoy no hacerlo. Sobre todo porque, si su odio hacia él había menguado de alguna forma tras la guerra, volvería a levantarse de las cenizas. Y Harry tenía una vida muy tranquila y agradable que prefería conservar.

Agarró el panfleto. Las opciones de Malfoy eran tres: Chile, Argentina y Brasil.

—Si respondo el mismo país que él, ¿sería suficiente? —el bedel parecía exasperado, planteándose quizá si ese inepto había sido elegido como Jefe de Aurores.

—Sí, señor Potter. Pero en el plazo de una semana deberá decidir cuándo se van. Para eso creo que debería haber un consenso. ¿Sabe lo que es un consenso?

—¿De verdad trabajas aquí? ¿Le hablas así a todos los Jefes de Departamento? —espetó Harry, alucinado. En el Ministerio no hablaba con todo el mundo, y sabía que podía ser envidiado e incluso caer mal, pero, por Merlín… ¿qué odiaba tanto de su persona? ¿La fama o el no poder decir abiertamente su opinión?

—Es solo que la gente deseaba ese premio como respirar. ¿Sabe que hay apuestas sobre quién va a renunciar? Otros magos y brujas se han matado para ganarlo. Y lo tiene usted. Permítame que comparta ese sentimiento con los perdedores.

—Entiendo —Harry desdobló un pergamino para responder, pero no podía hacerlo porque no sabía la elección concreta de Malfoy. Tendría que ir a verlo a su departamento. Dejando la pluma a un lado, informó—. Responderé sin falta esta tarde antes de que termine mi jornada.

El bedel asintió, con un amago de sonrisa, y al girarse, Harry preguntó:

—Por curiosidad, ¿quién apuesta que soy yo quien va a renunciar?

—Todo el_ Wizengamot_, menos su secretaria. El _Departamento de Transporte Mágico_, medio _Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley_ y el _Departamento de Deportes_ al completo.

—Muy bien, gracias por todo —Harry le alargó una propina, que el hombre recibió con gusto, y cuando se marchó, cogió el panfleto y el ascensor hacia la _Oficina de Trasladores_ dispuesto a encontrar a Draco Malfoy, preparado para planear unas _gustosas_ vacaciones con él, lejos de esas alimañas del Ministerio.


	2. Entre Ríos

Draco se peleaba con un plato de cerámica: acababa de probarlo él mismo y si no fuera por la esencia de díctamo, ahora tendría una extremidad menos. No entendía por qué no funcionaba el jodido traslador, si según la _Ley de elección de materiales para trasladores_ respondía positivamente a ser operativo. Bueno, podía comprenderlo porque estaba grabado con el escudo del equipo de las _Avispas de Wimbourne. _No le extrañaba que el amarillo y el negro hubieran echado a perder la operatividad del plato. Al igual que su túnica horrenda, una afrenta al gusto estético mundial. Túnicas beige que desentonaban con su hermoso cabello platino. Un espejo colocado en la pared junto a su mesa le devolvió el reflejo y Draco, cabreado, mandó el plato a mejor vida estrellándolo contra la pared, justo en el momento en que alguien llegaba.

—Volveré otro día —el intruso apareció y desapareció, pero Draco ya conocía esa voz; se lanzó raudo y veloz hacia él.

—¡Potter, te esperaba!

El moreno se giró, burlón.

—¿Me esperabas? ¿Esa iba a ser tu bienvenida, atizándome con un plato? Creo que paso —Draco se sonrojó brevemente, escrutó con seriedad el rostro de Potter, se preguntó cómo era posible ir tan despeinado y se rascó la rodilla. Harry siguió la línea de visión del otro y observó su rostro contrayéndose—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Gajes del oficio —Draco pronunció la última palabra con desprecio y le invitó a pasar a su despacho compartido. El despacho de Draco era especialmente espacioso, pero no daba a uno la privacidad que debería: una mesa llena de artefactos y pergaminos, una vuelapluma, un espejo, varios papeles pegados en la pared y unos cuantos archivadores viejos llenaban la estancia. Tres mesas más se alineaban con los mismos bártulos, en línea con la suya—. Bueno, ¿cuándo y dónde nos vamos?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, mosqueado porque el otro supiera el motivo de su visita, relajándose de inmediato cuando comprendió que él no hacía visitas de cortesía a nadie, salvo a sus amigos, claro, que ahora lo usaban como sujeto de apuestas. Llevaba el abrigo aún en el brazo y buscó una silla cualquiera para dejarlo, pero Draco se lo quitó enseguida de la mano para colocarlo junto al suyo, en el perchero más próximo a su mesa. Inmediatamente después apareció un poco más allá una joven morena y delgada con cara triunfante, exclamando:

—¡Traslador vía Bruselas, Berlín, reparado! —Harry observó cómo la chica alzaba un jarrón plateado y lo dejaba sobre su mesa, la más alejada de Draco y luego se ponía a escribir como una loca las coordenadas, supuso. Para él ese departamento era todo un misterio.

Draco llamó la atención del auror y Harry alzó el folleto.

—¿La _Oficina de Trasladores_ tiene negocios solo en estos tres países, Malfoy?

—No —dijo él, orgulloso—. Ahí es donde quiero ir. Ven, vayamos a la sala de reuniones. Nadie me regañará por tener una reunión de urgencia con el Salvador, y yo he tenido suficiente emoción por hoy reparando trasladores.

Harry lo siguió a una sala cuadrada y silenciosa. Se sentó frente al rubio y esperó. Malfoy explicó que aquellos eran los tres países más interesantes de América del Sur, y preguntó si alguna de sus elecciones coincidía con la suya, pues tenían que ponerse de acuerdo.

—Quería saber… ¿qué tiene Chile de interesante?

—Potter… si no tienes ni idea de qué hay en cada sitio, ¿por qué no me haces caso a mí? Viajo a menudo y conozco lo mejor y más seguro de allí. Hay ciertos sitios que carecen de seguridad como en Europa. Sin embargo, tienen unos paisajes muy interesantes, y como vamos a relajarnos, he escogido los tres con playa.

—Me aburro en la playa —constató Harry, solo porque no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Y porque claro, estar tumbado en la arena y nadar de vez en cuando no era una opción.

—Bien. En estos tres países podemos volar en parapente, hacer submarinismo o escalada —Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿A ti te gusta eso?

—No es necesario ir juntos todo el tiempo, Potter. Mientras yo me baño, tú puedes perderte en las montañas con tu ración de adrenalina —Harry ladeó el rostro. Eso era lógico y apetecible. De hecho, toda la conversación que mantuvo entonces con Malfoy fue bastante lógica y, aunque el rubio implantara sus elecciones, era obvio que manejaba gran cantidad de información. Sin embargo, seguían sin decidirse. Como ni Draco ni él tenían un motivo de peso para ir a uno u otro lugar, Harry propuso echarlo a suertes.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada ante aquella solución, preguntándose si Potter no utilizaba ese método para asignar aurores a sus escuadrones y enviarles a cualquier lugar. El sorteo fue interesante y la segunda parte fue ponerse de acuerdo en los días de vacaciones. Aquí, Harry fue más preciso: quería marcharse cuanto antes. Draco, tras darle una charla al más puro estilo Hermione acerca de si llevaba útiles suficientes para el lugar que iban a visitar, de hacer una maleta en condiciones antes de salir y de conseguir más información para ver qué podrían hacer allí, sugirió la segunda semana de Febrero. Harry aceptó.

El acuerdo no había sido tan difícil pero les había consumido toda su jornada de trabajo restante; así pues, Draco acompañó a Harry hacia el buzón del Ministro para verlo echar la carta de aceptación con sus propios ojos, después de que él le diera el visto bueno.

Draco llegó a su mansión Malfoy y después de cenar comenzó a buscar información sobre el país. Rutas, actividades, sitios de interés, artesanías (aunque en esto el auror quizá no estuviera interesado), consejos, clima (tropical, así que tocaba estar todo el día en ropa ligera), la moneda muggle utilizada… cuando se quiso dar cuenta el reloj marcaba las once de la noche. El viaje con Potter sería un horror, pero al menos la fase de documentación la estaba disfrutando.

Los siguientes días fueron un shock para algunos empleados del Ministerio y para amigos y conocidos de ambos; el verlos ocasionalmente charlando junto al ascensor o en la cafetería ultimando planes y concretando cosas sin matarse era, cuanto menos, curioso. Cierto es que jamás habían peleado desde que ingresaron en el Ministerio, pero su trato tampoco existía, limitándose a un gesto con la cabeza al verse o a los habituales modales de educación cuando se chocaban. Tampoco coincidían; al estar en plantas y departamentos distintos no tenían la obligación de verse y aguantarse. Pero, salvo ciertos prejuicios y manías aristócratas de Draco y algún brote de impulsividad de Harry, llegaron incólumes al día de partida.

Hermione bajó junto al Atrio a despedirlo, y poco después lo siguió Ron. Aquellos días apenas se habían visto, pero Harry había eliminado todo rastro de rencor que hubiera podido tener. Ellos tres habían sobrevivido a una guerra, y fue gracias a esa unión que fueron capaces de reencontrarse después y seguir con sus vidas. La chica inspeccionó su maleta por encima, quizá valorando el peso y el tamaño, intuyendo el posible olvido de alguna prenda importante, como el bañador. Harry la calmó diciendo que lo había revisado tres veces solo por no escuchar a Malfoy lanzando improperios entre bosques y parajes hermosos. Hermione pensó que aquello había sonado especialmente gay.

—¿Por qué elegisteis Brasil, hermano? —preguntó Ron, ignorante de que Draco Malfoy se acercaba por detrás y le daba la respuesta.

—A Potter le apetecía mucho ponerse en peligro —dicho esto, Draco se plantó con dos enormes maletas del doble de tamaño que las de Harry. Hermione lo miró, curiosa.

—¿Vas a quedarte más tiempo de vacaciones o ese es tu equipaje habitual? —preguntó.

—Estoy seguro de que estás más preocupada por el poco equipaje de Potter que por el mío —respondió Draco y Hermione asintió.

Ron permanecía en silencio contemplando la estampa, al igual que algunos curiosos los miraban desde la distancia. Para la mayoría, aquel era un día de trabajo más; para Harry y Draco, se trataba del comienzo de sus vacaciones. Eran envidiados y compadecidos a la vez, sin saber precisar el porcentaje de cada uno.

—Bueno, Potter, te veo en mi despacho. No tardes. El traslador se activará en una hora y no tendré piedad en irme solo —Draco empujó las maletas, que se movieron con gracilidad a unos palmos sobre el suelo. Solo entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban encantadas para levitar cuando el dueño las empujara.

Ron desvaneció su sonrisa falsa para dejar paso a una mueca de hastío y burla.

—No sé qué pensar… es decir, por muy bonito que sea el lugar… es Malfoy. ¿Os alojaréis en el mismo hotel?

—Sí, pero en habitaciones separadas… espero. Por suerte nuestro roce será mínimo y al llegar nos olvidaremos el uno del otro —Harry empujó su maleta y sus amigos lo siguieron hacia el ascensor.

—No estoy tan segura, ¿sabes portugués? Es lo que hablan por allí —recordó Hermione.

—Llevo un diccionario y siempre existe el idioma universal —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Por algún motivo le apetecía mucho ese viaje. Ver las magníficas cataratas, llevar poca ropa y desconectar de los tediosos informes de las misiones e incursiones. Visitar Brasil sería, para él, un viaje de placer y entretenimiento, aunque Malfoy se añadiera a la ecuación. Ambos habían acordado escaparse el uno del otro si su presencia se hacía insoportable, y él iba a convertir eso en un juego. El poco tiempo pasado con el antiguo Slytherin le hacía sentirse vivo, aunque no discutieran. Sus diálogos, cargados de ironía y sarcasmo, eran como caminar entre brasas de fuego. Una palmada en el hombro le despertó de sus cavilaciones.

—Bueno, amigo, no sé si felicitarte. En todo caso, me alegro de que hayas ganado —sonrió Ron. Ya habían llegado junto al ascensor y se disponían a entrar en él junto a otros magos y brujas.

—Por supuesto, Ron, aunque para tu información, Malfoy no es tan molesto —Hermione y Ron se miraron mientras Harry reducía su equipaje con su varita y se lo metía en el bolsillo.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, Hermione le tiró del brazo.

—No puedes soltar eso e irte —advirtió, por lo bajo.

—No estoy diciendo nada raro.

—Sí lo es, Harry.

—No, Hermione. Y de todos modos, da igual, porque te he ayudado a ganar la apuesta. ¿Cuánto apostaste? —el rostro de Hermione se tornó rojo carmesí.

—Baja la voz —pidió, tirándole de su túnica—. ¿Cómo supiste eso?

—Está extendido en todo el Ministerio. Por cierto, ¿cuál fue tu opinión, Ron? —el pelirrojo se mesó el cabello, y abrió la boca para dar alguna explicación honesta, pero la campana del ascensor lo salvó al anunciar la planta de _Transporte Mágico _y Harry salió de él, dirigiéndose a la _Oficina de Trasladores_.

Allí lo esperaba el rubio, con su equipaje ya reducido: llevaba un bolso plano donde, Harry supuso, guardaba todos los mapas reunidos de la zona. Junto a Malfoy, otro compañero, también rubio, sonrió al verlo llegar.

—Potter, te envidio —Harry frunció el ceño. Oh, este debía ser Adrian Pucey. Cierto, fue con ellos a Hogwarts, jugaba al quidditch, pero no recordaba su nombre. Lo había visto varias veces en el Ministerio, pero nunca se había fijado en el emblema de la túnica, que era igual que el de Malfoy, tres lunas y una estrella encerrando las letras DMT—. ¿Seguro que no podéis llevarme con vosotros?

El moreno sonrió, contento de no ser repudiado por el premio y fue a responder algo agradable cuando el otro se le adelantó:

—Potter no podría viajar con dos slytherin. Se tiraría por la catarata más próxima.

—¿Vuestro destino es Paraná? —Harry quedó pensativo un instante. No había hecho mucha labor de documentación, al contrario que Malfoy, aunque después recordó el vasto conocimiento en geografía del departamento que pisaba y se sintió aliviado por su ignorancia—. Bueno, no tengo mucho que hacer, así que os acompañaré a la Terminal de Trasladores, por si os perdéis.

Escuchó a Malfoy decir un taco y Adrian rio. Harry se sorprendió de que el rubio hubiese hecho amistad con Pucey, quien parecía bastante decente para ser un antiguo slytherin.

Gente de todas las edades paseaban por la Terminal. Adrian y Draco tenían muy claro el lugar del mostrador donde debían presentarse y Harry solo los siguió. Una chica muy amable les tomó nota, les pidió el pasaporte (Harry pasó diez minutos buscando el suyo hasta encontrarlo) y a continuación les entregó el traslador: tenía forma redonda con asideros: era un volante muggle. Los objetos antiguos y desconchados parecían permitir mejor el flujo de magia y funcionaban con exquisitos resultados. Draco se empeñaba en añadir cada vez más objetos mágicos al catálogo de trasladores; sin embargo, la mayoría acababan desechados.

—Aquí tenéis, en diez minutos se activará el traslador con destino Foz de Iguazú, Brasil.

Adrian palmeó la espalda de Draco e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Harry.

—Pasadlo bien, cabrones. Me voy a lidiar con mi lunes —Adrian se alejó mientras Harry y Draco correspondían a su despedida. El moreno seguía con la mirada en Adrian cuando Draco repuso:

—Deja de mirarle el culo a mi amigo, Potter.

—Es un slytherin simpático…

Draco alzó una ceja, pero no replicó. Si en ese instante se ponían a discutir, corrían riesgo de perder el viaje, y las instrucciones de Kingsley fueron muy precisas: si quieres tu premio, Potter también deberá aceptar. Por ese motivo él había estado tan insistente al respecto; su interés era poder decir adiós a su tediosa tarea en el _Departamento de Transporte_ y fraguarse un futuro como _Relaciones Públicas_ _Internacionales._ Al día siguiente de su comunicación como premiado echó la solicitud de petición de cambio de departamento. Si el Ministerio le denegaba el cambio, probablemente dejara de trabajar para ellos, ya que no eran capaces de reconocer el gran potencial de un candidato como él.

Cuando el traslador se activó, ambos fueron tironeados del ombligo, rodeados por una vorágine de objetos moviéndose sin parar, hasta dejarlos aterrizar en una superficie blandita y húmeda.

Harry salió despedido en cuanto soltó el traslador, mientras Draco seguía agarrado a él y se recuperaba del mareo del viaje.

—Uf. Aún no me acostumbro a viajar por estos chismes —reconoció Harry, levantándose del césped aún más despeinado.

Draco bufó: al ser un sitio turístico, no se les permitía la aparición en determinadas zonas. Tendría que avisar de eso a Potter, aunque sería quizá el único que disfrutara del traslado a través de un objeto muggle, un primer mal trago que esperaba se hiciera corto.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor: un antiguo lavadero de coches abandonado, coloreado de rosa, surcado por varias carreteras y un enorme edificio de unas doce alturas, contrastando con una churrascaría con techo bajo y un edificio de oficinas detrás. Según el mapa, estaban en Foz de Iguazú, junto al río Paraná.

—Todo está mezclado —observó Harry quitándose la sudadera. Habían pasado de un invierno crudo y húmedo en Londres a un improvisado verano en una ciudad particular.

—Bienvenido a América del Sur...

Esperaron durante casi veinte minutos un autobús local que los llevara hacia el punto de encuentro en el centro de la ciudad. Harry sentía las manos sudorosas y no veía el momento de cambiarse el incómodo pantalón de pinzas por unas bermudas. Draco parecía bastante más tranquilo, ignorando las despreciables miradas a los muggles del autobús.

—¿Has estado aquí antes?

—No, Potter. No tenía ni idea de que esto iba a ser tan feo. Estoy seguro de que los hoteles muggles aquí no tienen nevera ni jacuzzi —Harry estuvo a punto de responder, pero apenas había transcurrido una hora y no quería estar a malas con Malfoy tan pronto. Pero intuía, acertadamente, que tendrían problemas si el hotel no se ajustaba a sus expectativas.

Draco aguzó el oído. La gente chapurreaba un extraño idioma ligeramente cantado, interrumpido por labios cerrados. Obviamente, conocía el portugués brasileño, pero nunca lo había escuchado en directo y menos entre muggles. Por suerte, el trayecto fue muy corto y ambos se bajaron en una zona central donde había una gran explanada junto a un enorme hotel. No tardaron en ver a su guía de bienvenida, un hombre entrado en años con un bigote poblado. En cuanto se presentaron y enseñaron sus credenciales de magos y trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia Inglés, el guía los llevó hacia la explanada. Ambos sintieron atravesar unas barreras mágicas y al mirar de nuevo hacia arriba, en mitad de la planicie yacía ahora un edificio redondo con palmeras y cocos alrededor.

—El sitio lleva muchos años abandonado y ahora, con las protecciones, les es imposible construir —explicó el guía en su idioma, llevándoles hacia la recepción, donde dos simpáticas chicas con grandes delanteras les sonrieron. A continuación cambió al portugués—. Son de Londres, los visitantes que envía el Ministerio de Magia Inglés. Van a estar aquí una semana. Señores, diviértanse.

Harry y Draco vieron irse al hombre mientras las mujeres les pedían sus varitas para identificarlos. Una de ellas se puso pálida al sujetar la varita de Harry en las manos.

—¿De verdad es usted Harry Potter?

—Ya empezamos —Suspiró Draco fastidiado, pero las chicas lo ignoraron, le pidieron un autógrafo y le dieron la mejor habitación. No es que fuese a tener buenas vistas, porque la ciudad era bastante pobre, pero al menos era una suite y Draco protestó enseguida.

—No tenemos otra suite libre, señor... Malfoy —dijo una de las chicas mirando su pasaporte—. Salvo que quiera compartirla con el señor Potter.

—Es una suite de matrimonio, tiene espacio suficiente para otra persona —Draco echaba humo. Por suerte para ellas tenían su varita, pero en cuanto se la devolvieran iba a hacerles un _Furúnculus_ como Merlín manda.

—No hay necesidad de enfadarse, Malfoy, veo tus ojos destellando rabia y sé que quieres saltar el hotel por los aires. Haz el favor, acabamos de llegar.

—Bueno, dénme un cuarto decente y con agua caliente —recalcó el rubio, pues según su investigación exhaustiva, no muchos hoteles de Latinoamérica disponían de algo tan básico.

Draco se apresuró a coger la llave sin despedirse de Potter y entró a su cuarto. Naturalmente, el cuarto era irrisorio; no tenía nevera ni había champán en la mesita para darles la bienvenida y el colchón no era glorioso ni ancho como los de su casa. Por un momento consideró rellenar un formulario para entregárselo personalmente a Kingsley después, ya que conocía el procedimiento de la entrega del cuestionario de opinión para saber el grado de atención y trato de país visitado, pero posteriormente pensó en su cambio al nuevo departamento y se dijo que aguantaría estar sin bañera y sin otros lujos durante una semana de su vida. Aunque se hizo nota mental de mencionar el trato preferente a Potter sin demora. Quizá enviara una lechuza más tarde.

Harry, por su parte, ocupado en aclimatarse al silencio y canto de los pájaros de la zona y al habitual tránsito de camiones y automóviles muggles, ojeaba unos folletos de actividades que las chicas le entregaron. El principal atractivo eran las cataratas, situadas al sur de su hotel. Remontar el río Paraná en barca, excursión en bote por las cataratas, visitar las minas de Wanda, visitar el parque de aves, paseos a la luz de la luna… bien, esto último quizá estuviera bien para Malfoy, que al parecer odiaba las actividades físicas.

Justo cuando estaba por salir, alguien golpeó la puerta. Draco se asomó al abrir, evaluando la habitación y sus pocos lujos. Hizo una mueca al comprobar que bueno, la suite no era para tanto, y algo más tranquilo se encaminó a la salida.

—Eh, Malfoy…

—Potter...

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron, como idiotas.

—Voy a salir.

—Yo también —y al rato, Draco entendió y mostró una sonrisa socarrona—. Déjame adivinar… no quieres salir solo por si tus fans te acosan.

Harry ignoró la pulla. Supuso que podría responder muchas más a lo largo del viaje.

—¿Adónde vas tú? Sería interesante que si vamos al mismo lugar reserváramos al mismo tiempo —Draco dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

—¿Para ir juntos? Oh, Potty, no esperaba esto de ti… —bien, el rubio llevaba impermeable cubriéndole el cuerpo, ocultando sus ropas—. Quiero ver las cataratas, no creo que aquí haya nada más bonito, el pueblo es feo de narices.

—Ehm, yo también voy. ¿Quieres paseo en bote o andando?

—Las cosas no son así, Potter, se necesita un procedimiento. Y dime, ¿llevas encima tu pasaporte? ¿Y vas así, sin chubasquero?

Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero por supuesto no lo mostraría. Él también tenía su orgullo.

—Solo iba a preguntarte, no me iba ya.

—Pues lo parecía —atacó Draco apoyándose en la jamba mientras cotilleaba el cuarto con la mirada— ¿Tienes jacuzzi? Qué desperdicio…

—Si te portas bien a lo mejor te dejo utilizarlo —bromeó Harry mientras cogía el pasaporte y un impermeable verde militar desteñido herencia de Sirius. Cuando le recordó que eran magos y podían hacerse hechizos de secado instantáneo, Draco rebatió diciendo que era mejor no mojarse demasiado por si se ponía enfermo al contacto con el viento. Menudo flojo. Él no se ponía enfermo por esa tontería.

Curiosamente, hasta los magos usaban ese artilugio muggle llamado autobús para desplazarse hacia la zona. Draco, por segunda vez, sacó un botecito con líquido rojo y bebió la mitad. Al parecer, el rubio se mareaba en transportes muggles de la misma forma que Harry lo hacía con los trasladores. La explicación a utilizar los autobuses era que habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas extrañas entre muggles como para dejarse ver con un traslador o una aparición. Sobre todo porque en esa zona era imposible no encontrar a nadie. A pesar de la fecha, todo estaba lleno de turistas formando una cola: era zona fronteriza y pedían el pasaporte para hacerles pasar al otro lado, si es que quería hacer un recorrido por las cataratas, pues en la enorme y vasta extensión de agua y puentes las cataratas se repartían en tres países: Brasil, Argentina y Paraguay.

Los guías del pequeño grupo de magos cambiaron la moneda a pesos, la única aceptada para poder pagar la entrada —aunque Draco se aseguró de dejar bien claro que aquello era una ofensa al dinero mágico—, se subieron a un trenecito junto a otros muggles que les dejó en un sendero entre bosques y ambos siguieron a los demás por los caminos hasta llegar a la primera catarata. Además de Harry y Draco había una familia con una niña, un grupo de tres mujeres solteras y dos parejas. Las mujeres se volvían en ocasiones a echarles el ojo, sorprendidos de encontrar dos hombres solos y disponibles –las mujeres siempre tenían un radar para esas cosas- y por supuesto de tan buen porte, aunque uno de ellos llevara el chubasquero torcido, el cabello completamente despeinado y fuera la desgracia de su compañero de al lado. El guía les hizo una pequeña explicación hasta que entraron a la zona, donde la potencia del agua cayendo los dejó irremediablemente sordos y lógicamente mudos ante el maravilloso espectáculo frente a ellos.

El agua caía a tal velocidad que era imposible mirar a un punto fijo o te mareabas. El idiota de Potter pareció hacer eso porque comenzó a trastabillarse en el camino para a continuación asomarse al puente hasta que el guía le llamó la atención porque había peligro de caerse.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada si vienes aquí por la noche y quieres lanzarte al vacío —bromeó Draco mientras seguía a los demás.

—Sería una gran solución a soportar tu insolencia por cinco días más —gritó Harry para hacerse escuchar por encima del estruendo del agua, que formaba espuma al desembocar en el río.

Caminaron un largo trecho hasta llegar a la Garganta del Diablo, la cascada más grande del grupo con sus ochenta metros de caída. De los doscientos setenta y cinco saltos, el ochenta por ciento estaban en el lado argentino. El agua les salpicaba, mojando sus impermeables y rostros, pero ninguno era consciente. Las cabezas se alzaban, quedándose ahí, hipnotizadas por la belleza del lugar. La caída del agua, tan aparatosa y salvaje, gozaba de cierto estímulo relajante y corrías el riesgo de quedar mirando, alelado. En ese lado, y gracias al sol, se veía el arco iris en el agua, rodeada de follaje y rocas. A Harry le hubiera gustado compartir ese espectáculo con un compañero, de forma romántica, porque se le ocurrían muchas formas de besar en ese momento, pero no tenía el ejemplo ideal a su lado; Malfoy, por su parte, se entretuvo en comparar la enorme cascada con su apellido, por el porte y la belleza claramente superiores al resto.

Siguieron caminando por una zona de vías, mientras el guía les relataba alguna anécdota de animales de la zona, como los coatí, una especie de mapaches muggles con hocicos de oso hormiguero que gruñen y son muy territoriales, y cuando el guía comparó ciertos comportamientos de ellos con los hurones, Harry estalló en risas y no pudo parar hasta coger de nuevo el tren que los llevó de vuelta a Foz.

Draco, en pos de ignorar a Potter, se entretuvo admirando las mariposas y la abundante flora autóctona de la zona; tomaba apuntes y prestaba mucha atención al guía, mientras Potter solo pensaba en idioteces, como buen Gryffindor.

—Si estuviera aquí Colin le haría fotos a esto y a esto —señaló Harry mientras caminaban hacia otro puente.

—Una pena que tu querido fanático pasara a mejor vida —farfulló Draco adelantándose.

—Eres tú quien echa de menos a ese rubio de tu departamento. Pelsy, ¿no?

—Tienes la memoria de una ameba, Potter —ante la cara de sorpresa del otro, añadió—. Es un bicho muggle bastante prehistórico. De hecho, tú te mueves igual que él.

—Mi torpeza desaparece cuando monto en una escoba —añadió Harry, orgulloso, recordando uno de tantos partidos de quidditch donde arrebató la snitch de los ojos del rubio engreído.

—Ah... interesante. Así que los rumores son ciertos: te gusta montar escobas —El rubio se retiró, muy digno, hacia la otra parte del grupo—. O quizás prefieras pulir sus palos.

A Harry no debería haberle importado ese comentario; era Malfoy, al fin y al cabo, pero se sintió insultado: el comentario incorporaba ese tono de desprecio tan conocido.

—¡Eh, Malfoy! ¡Retira eso!

Harry, en un impulso de detener la marcha del rubio, tropezó con su chubasquero, alcanzando a Draco en el proceso. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, con suerte de caer sobre el césped. Draco lo miró con furor y gruñó:

—Y este es el Jefe de Aurores —dijo, mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Harry no se molestó en pedirle perdón, solo se encogió de hombros.

—Siento haber insultado al coatí —murmuró en su lugar mientras se levantaba, pero asegurándose de que Malfoy lo escuchara, aunque no le replicó, porque el rubio estaba muy pendiente de las mujeres que sí le habían visto caer y eso era una desgracia. Tendría que pensar un castigo para Potter. Afortunadamente, aún les quedaba por visitar el lado brasileño e iban a hacer una parada para tomar un picnic. Draco no quería socializarse, pero aquellos eran magos y no muggles, y disponía de habilidades sociales para entablar una conversación mientras el gryffindor retozaba por la hierba a causa de su torpeza. Se repartieron los almuerzos y comieron con diferentes personas: Harry se sentó cerca de la familia y Draco prefirió la compañía de las jóvenes mozas. Todas eran canadienses, de la costa este, y tenían un acento bastante peculiar. Alguna de ellas trató de ligar con él y Draco no pudo más que sonreír mientras su ego era ensalzado.

El resto del camino transcurrió sin incidentes, pero dos horas después, la visita terminó y ambos tuvieron que volver juntos al hotel.

—¿No vas a hablarme en todo el viaje, Malfoy?

—No es como si te importara.

—El enfadado debería ser yo.

—Eso es lo preocupante, Potter. He escuchado a la niña de la familia preguntarte si yo era tu novio. ¿Qué le respondiste?

—Nada, solo me reí. Me hizo tanta gracia... el Wizengamot en pleno se mearía —Harry se carcajeó sin poderlo evitar imaginando a todos con las túnicas mojadas mientras Draco lo miraba con desprecio.

—Qué vulgar eres, Potter.

Harry siguió riendo al volver a su cuarto. Estaba cansado. El paseo le había dejado exhausto, aunque todavía quedaba luz. Podría darse una ducha y relajarse. Justo cuando iba a meterse en ese estupendo jacuzzi, la puerta tronó tras él. Su rostro no podría reflejar más sorpresa al ver parado frente a él a Draco Malfoy en albornoz, que entró sin permiso y sin saludar, ocupando gloriosamente su lugar en el jacuzzi.

—Escucha, Malfoy, no es que me importe, pero es de mala educación meterse ahí sin preguntar.

Draco sumergió todo su rostro en agua para aparecer empapado. Las burbujas lo salpicaban, llenando su pecho lampiño y pálido. Harry se quedó un momento de pie, dudando entre decirle algo hiriente o unirse a él.

—¿Te da vergüenza unirte? Puedo entenderlo, podrías empalmarte solo con mirarme. Si quieres puedo girar la cabeza.

¡Argh! ¿Quién decía que Draco Malfoy había cambiado? Desde luego, su ego estaba intacto. Harry se quitó la ropa frente a él, sin importarle si lo miraban y se metió en el agua, deseando que Malfoy tuviera muchos prejuicios por los homosexuales y saliera enseguida.

—Es tal la facilidad con la que te picas... en Slytherin nunca hubieras durado.

—Quiero relajarme, Malfoy. No hablar de tu nido de víboras. Y como eres tú quien se ha invitado a mi jacuzzi, al menos podrías callarte un poco.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en el borde del jacuzzi, junto a sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados. Por varios minutos no pareció escucharse nada, hasta que notó a Malfoy demasiado cerca.

—Tu capullo sobresale —Harry le dio un empujón y se miró sus partes, que por supuesto, estaban sumergidas en agua—. Así que entraste desnudo. Qué atrevimiento.

—Eres tú quien está un poco atrevido hoy. ¿Se te ocurre meterte en este sitio conmigo, a pesar de los rumores de que monto escobas?

Draco seguía a su lado, a pesar del empujón, el rubio estaba sentado próximo a Harry.

—No me importan los rumores. La gente solo dice estupideces. Aunque si es verdad, se me hace raro imaginar al poderoso héroe del mundo mágico siendo dominado —Harry abrió los ojos, curioso. A Draco Malfoy no le molestaba la homosexualidad. A Draco Malfoy nunca le había molestado aquello que él tenía. ¿Quizá también le iban las escobas?

—¿Sales con Pucey? —la mirada de Draco fue de órdago.

—Potter, deja de soñar con mi amigo. Pucey es hetero. Búscate otro slytherin.

—Eso sonó a celos —murmuró Harry, divertido. La verdad es que la conversación con Draco era intensa y obligaba a su cerebro a estar alerta, entreteniéndole—. Y lo otro como una invitación. ¿Estás interesado?

Draco se alzó del jacuzzi en todo su esplendor. Llevaba un ajustado bañador color perla.

—Mira, Potter. El día que me interese por ti, esas cascadas se habrán congelado.


	3. Peleas y sorpresas

Al día siguiente, ambos se encontraron en el recibidor del hotel planeando su siguiente visita. Draco tenía muy claro su destino, pero Harry pensaba darse un nuevo paseo por las cataratas haciendo alguna ruta de senderismo. Como en el hotel, la mayoría de los visitantes quería ir a las minas de Wanda, Draco incluido, Harry hizo un tour muggle recorriendo todo el camino en transportes no mágicos. El rubio, por su parte, tras renovar su sesión de repelente para insectos, se aventuró en el tour comercial para comprar piedras preciosas. Allí aprendió y conoció varios contactos que podrían darles nombres de vendedores para exportar el mineral. En la mina de Wanda propiamente ya no se extraía, solo se usaba como atractivo turístico; pero sí en otras minas de la zona. Cuando Draco volvió al hotel con varias piedras en su haber, se dedicó a contemplarlas minuciosamente. Le habían costado caras, pero podría venderlas a mucho mejor precio en Londres, y, además, regalarle alguna a su madre.

Después, probó el surubí, un pescado de la zona que se podía preparar de diferentes formas, y tras el almuerzo y un paseo por las zonas turísticas de Foz, Draco cogió su impermeable y se dirigió a las cataratas. La zona brasileña no era especialmente larga y podía hacerse a pie hasta llegar a la Garganta del Diablo. En el paseo se encontró con las chicas del tour del día anterior y pasaron un buen rato riendo y tonteando. Era la hora de la cena y Potter el héroe no había sido visto en todo el día. No es que le importara, pero debía regresar sano y salvo con él para poder incorporarse a su nuevo puesto en el nuevo departamento.

Draco suspiró, pidió la llave de la habitación de Potter y, tras una discusión acerca de compartir zonas comunes y la mentirijilla del rubio diciendo que el moreno estaba últimamente demasiado interesado en él, las chicas accedieron a darle la llave, rezando porque no se metieran en problemas después.

Eran las ocho de la noche y Potter seguía sin llegar. Por alguna extraña razón, Draco se sentía incómodo y preocupado. ¿Y si el idiota se había tirado de alguna catarata? ¿Y si había tratado de salvar a alguna niñita y había quedado comatoso en el proceso? ¿O si algún autobús le había arrollado? Esos trastos muggles eran la muerte. El rubio, ofendido, salió del jacuzzi y volvió a su habitación, tras decidir qué haría el día después. Luego, volcó sus frustraciones en su diario de viaje.

_Cuaderno de bitácora, día dos. Vacaciones obligadas con Potter el desaparecido._

_Las minas de Wanda han decepcionado a algunos magos, quizá porque no se documentaron antes de venir. Ellos, ilusos, pensaban blandir sus varitas con el hechizo Lumos durante toda la excursión, esperando encontrar alguna veta de diamante o pirita, cayendo en la desilusión más absoluta. Wanda es ahora zona comercial y salvo las ventas de piedras preciosas, el resto es una colección de cuevas feas y sosas. _

_He vuelto a visitar la Garganta del Diablo. Esa zona quita el hipo a cualquiera, y la sensación de libertad contemplando el mirador es inaudita. Una pena no poder sobrevolarlas en escoba. Deberían incorporarlo como actividad de ocio._

_El surubí no está mal, pero aún estoy esperando encontrar algún plato más delicioso de los que preparan los elfos en Malfoy Manor. Definitivamente, ir a comer fuera, para mí, no es una opción. Claro que, los elfos han sido cocidos a maldiciones antes de que alcanzaran esa habilidad culinaria. Y por cierto, estoy harto del mate. Estos indígenas no han ido a Londres, donde se hace el mejor té. Esa bebida es tan asquerosa que hasta un elfo doméstico la escupiría. Bueno, Potter sí se la bebe, pero él es todo educación y eso, aunque ponga mala cara. Que por cierto se ha debido perder en la ruta de senderismo, porque es la hora de dormir y no ha vuelto, algo que no me sorprende, por otro lado. Lo veo incapaz de orientarse en Callejón Diagón. No voy a ir a buscarlo, porque, obviamente, no soy su madre, aunque me está tentando sobremanera enviarle un patronus solo para que vea qué forma tiene y se lleve un bonito shock. _

Al día siguiente, Draco, en un arrebato de educación y tras comprobar que Potter se había saltado el desayuno, preguntó en recepción si había vuelto. La chica respondió afirmativamente, así que se dirigió hacia su habitación. Tuvo que llamar doce veces hasta que un chico despeinado y con ojeras le abriera la puerta en calzoncillos.

—Buenos días, Potter. Te ves hecho mierda —observó, no queriendo ensalzar más sus diferencias físicas, pero alegrándose por su buena genética. Él nunca tenía ojeras ni su cabeza parecía un nido de plumas de avestruz.

—Malfoy. ¿Es urgente? Tengo resaca y quiero descansar —el rubio sofocó una risa y carraspeó.

—Potty, ¿estás deprimido? ¿El paseo de ayer no era lo que esperabas? Debiste haber venido a las minas. Unas joyas preciosas.

Harry mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y añadió:

—No, el paseo excedió mis expectativas, así como las de mi acompañante, y tuvimos una noche bastante movida, si me entiendes. Ahora, te dejo, mi cuerpo necesita descansar para el siguiente asalto —y cerró la puerta. En las narices de Draco. El rubio quedó tan paralizado como si le hubieran echado un _Petrificus Totalus_.

¿Había entendido bien? ¿Potter había estado fuera, por ahí, tomando copas y acostándose con alguien? Con un tío, claro. Eso decían los rumores. No es que le extrañara la sexualidad del héroe, en el Ministerio se comentaba y algún obliviateador hablaba con propiedad. Draco siempre sospechó cuando Potter se estuvo frotando con la menor de los Weasley, que era más hombre que algunos slytherin que conocía. Dejó de apretujar el folleto de las excursiones y volvió a la recepción, a reservar su siguiente excursión.

Draco Malfoy no era muy bueno yendo solo a las excursiones. En realidad, no era bueno yendo solo, punto. Que le gustaba estar consigo mismo era obvio, pero estar solo mucho tiempo sin que nadie alabase su inteligencia y otras habilidades y escuchara su magnífico parloteo, no entraba en sus planes. Por ello, cuando vio aparecer a Potter junto al grupo de magos que cruzarían el lago Paraná, se sintió inmensamente aliviado, aunque nunca lo reconociera. Porque Potter nunca lo alababa, más bien lo molestaba.

Después, recordó que quizá el mestizo viniera acompañado por algún mago del mismo hotel, y paseó la mirada alrededor.

—No sufras, Malfoy. Vengo solo. Únicamente tendrás que aguantarme a mí —Harry sonrió, algo sombrío, y puso atención al guía, quien les explicaba en ese instante el recorrido que iban a realizar. Ambos llevaban sus correspondientes impermeables, que se colocarían a pie de la balsa hinchable, comúnmente llamada gomón. Además del grupo de mujeres, se había añadido otro de dos tíos que no paraban de mirar a Malfoy como si fuera un premio que cazar. Por supuesto, el rubio se había dado cuenta y no cejaba en poner sus mejores posturas mientras avanzaban en el vehículo atravesando la selva por el Sendero Yacaratiá.

Harry contemplaba a Malfoy —un poco más allá—, muy pagado de sí mismo, charlando con esos dos chicos franceses en su idioma. No había modo de entenderlos, por lo que enseguida desconectó y se dedicó a prestar atención a la fauna y flora de la zona. Los vehículos eran muggles, una especie de camionetas con dos banquetas en la parte superior, donde yacían sentados admirando el paisaje.

Cinco kilómetros después, llegando a Puerto Macuco, Harry tenía claras dos cosas: Malfoy sonreía demasiado a esos tipos y sus ademanes mostraban señales de flirteo constante. Se preguntó si estaba juzgando mal al rubio, porque en ningún momento éste se había molestado por el tema homosexual o los rumores que circulaban por el Ministerio. Pero eso era una cosa y otra el responder descaradamente a las sonrisas descaradas de los franceses a su lado. Normalmente, cualquier mago estaría muy incómodo en esa situación... cualquiera que no fuera gay.

Harry observó. Para cuando atracaron el gomón, Draco exudaba seguridad y no paraba de reírse a carcajadas con aquellos chicos. No eran muy agraciados físicamente, quizá fueran inteligentes. Si Malfoy se fijaba en chicos, seguro que le gustaría más un ravenclaw. El moreno rio, imaginando toda clase de situaciones en el castillo de Hogwarts con Malfoy de protagonista, sin darse cuenta de que dicho rubio se había acercado demasiado a él. Un brazo lo rodeó, sacándole de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Soñando conmigo, Potty? —Malfoy le sonreía, pero era la típica sonrisa de "quiero algo de ti y más te vale que me lo des ahora", que lo puso en guardia de inmediato.

—¿Quisieras que el héroe del mundo mágico soñara contigo? Creí que te producía urticaria...

Draco no pareció contento por la respuesta, pero aún así se obligó a mantener esa sonrisa, confirmando sus sospechas.

—No seas maleducado.

—Bueno, Malfoy, estás a varios centímetros de mí con un claro gesto de "voy a pedirte algo". Dime qué quieres, a ver.

Malfoy agrandó esa sonrisa y susurró a su oído:

—El jacuzzi. Esta noche —Harry ignoró el ramalazo extraño que recorrió su cuerpo al contacto con el aliento del rubio, tragó saliva y observó más allá. Los franceses le daban miradas de interés, pero probablemente, no iban dirigidas a él, sino a su respuesta.

—Lo has usado más veces que yo...

—Ese es el motivo por el que ese cuarto debería ser mío. Le sacaré más provecho que tú.

Harry volvió a mirar a los franceses, que le sonreían, y repuso, en voz baja:

—Malfoy, ¿te gustan esos tíos?

—Eso no te importa, Potter, no somos amigos. Pero si estás interesado, puedes unirte —por la mente del moreno pasaron imágenes lujuriosas que le hicieron el pantalón más estrecho. Incómodo, repuso:

—Eh... no. Me entretendré salvando a alguna ancianita.

—Muy bien —Malfoy le palmeó el hombro, con una sonrisa sardónica—, me gusta que perduren en ti los viejos hábitos.

Harry no creía lo que veía. ¿En serio ese Malfoy se divertía con tíos? Y lo más preocupante, ¿de verdad le había pedido unirse a una más que probable orgía? Se encogió de hombros, mirando el paisaje. Quizá los slytherin tenían otro modo de divertirse que involucrara luchas de mentes agudas, como le dijo una vez una antigua ravenclaw.

Harry pronto se olvidó de sus pensamientos mientras admiraba la Garganta del Diablo, que a todos los presentes dejaba mudo. El sonido impedía escuchar cualquier cosa, pero desde ese punto de vista, parecía un imponente coloso, un ejemplo de cómo los humanos somos nada comparándonos con la naturaleza. En el gomón se utilizaba una cámara mágica que llevaba el guía y cuyas fotos se vendían a la entrada del hotel.

Poco después arribaron a la isla San Martín, donde tomaron el almuerzo y volvieron a embarcarse en otra lancha motora para ver el Circuito Inferior.

Tras la excursión todos volvieron al hotel a dejar los impermeables y quizá contratar otra excursión o bien pasear. Harry observaba a los clientes ir y venir. No debía ser un hotel excesivamente grande, aunque el día anterior se había enterado de que era el único mágico en la ciudad. Draco había dejado de ser perseguido y adorado y, curioso, se acercó a verlo charlar con el guía, quien le tendía un folleto.

—Aquí puedes encontrarlo —cuando el rubio se volvió, le ofreció una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Te hace un poco de diversión, Potter? —el moreno alzó las cejas, confuso y sorprendido a partes iguales. Sin embargo, ese día no tenía previsto nada más que quizá volver junto al río y luego salir de noche, donde había encontrado un muggle muy dispuesto, de modo que ambos se encaminaron hacia un autobús—. ¿Es tan fácil engañarte?

—Me voy con cualquiera, soy así de fácil —replicó el moreno, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Malfoy se mordió la lengua, sin duda. Se dirigieron hacia una zona montañosa mientras Harry se preguntaba qué demonios podría atraerle a Malfoy si accedía a tomar el camino en autobús y a tomarse su poción rojiza.

—Bueno, Malfoy, ahora que estamos solos, ¿vas a decirme por qué aceptaste el premio?

—Está bien, te lo contaré para satisfacer tu curiosidad infinita. Me interesa el _Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales_. Sé idiomas, soy un magnífico vendedor y en mi herencia llevo un hombre de negocios.

—¿Quieres hacer negocios con el Ministerio? Creí que te enervaba lo que aún dicen sobre los mortífagos y todo eso…

—¿Pero tú has visto lo que están haciendo con las importaciones de vino de saúco? Una vergüenza —El rubio hizo un mohín—. Y no te hablo de la exportación de piedras preciosas porque no vas a entender nada.

—Creí que acabarías haciendo pociones —indicó Harry, volviendo su cuerpo hacia él.

—¿Pero tú me has visto? No estoy hecho para estar encerrado años y años en un laboratorio. No, con este porte tengo mucho ganado como comercial —Harry ignoró el comentario vanidoso y frunció el ceño:

—¿Tu padre aprueba eso? Quiero decir, él tiene negocios, ¿no vas a encargarte de ellos?

—Renuncié a esos negocios. Mi madre le ayuda, y debo decir que lo hace muy bien. Me apetece hacer algo por mí mismo y demostrarles que puedo llegar lejos —Harry esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a mirar el paraje—. ¿Qué es esa sonrisa, Potter? ¿Te hace gracia?

—Solo pienso que es muy propio de ti. Eso de demostrar a los demás lo que vales —el rubio hizo una mueca burlona.

—Claro. Tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿no?

—Yo hubiera querido tener una vida muy diferente, así que no hablemos de mi fama, por favor.

—La fama tiene sus cosas buenas, Potter, todavía no lo has entendido. Puedes colarte porque eres el Salvador.

—Prefiero esperar, gracias.

—Aburrido.

—Tramposo.

Poco después, el autobús se detuvo sobre unas enormes montañas con riscos salientes, rodeada de árboles a lo lejos. Mientras el guía explicaba en su idioma en qué consistía descender por peñascos, y hacía dos grupos, uno de novatos y otro de avanzados, Harry se descubrió esperando en el de los no experimentados. El rubio le guiñó el ojo desde el otro lado. A continuación, observaron al experto haciendo una magnífica bajada a la siguiente zona. Poco después, mientras Draco y su grupo hacían la misma bajada ayudándose del sistema de descenso, a saber, una cuerda atravesando un descensor en forma de ocho, procedió a ponerse un casco, los guantes reglamentarios para no sufrir quemaduras con las cuerdas y un arnés de cintura.

Harry se asió a otro monitor para hacer la bajada acompañado, sujeto por delante del cuerpo del otro. Obviamente, para los magos jugadores de quidditch aquello era poco más que un pasatiempo, pero Harry entendió por qué el rubio gustaba de hacer esa actividad: había que ser preciso, ingenioso y calculador para caer con gracia y soltura y seguir bajando. Personalmente, él prefería otras actividades muggles que ya había probado, pero no dejó de sorprenderse al ver el cuerpo del rubio soltarse con extremo cuidado y lanzarse al vacío sujeto por una cuerda. Cuando hicieron una pausa para descansar y recuperar el equipo, Harry volvió al lado de Draco y susurró:

—No tenía idea de que sabías rápel —se encontró con una mirada gris astuta y una sonrisa sincera.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Potter —por un momento, el moreno creyó ver algo más en los ojos del otro, ¿una invitación?, ¿un desafío?

—No pareces el tipo de persona que goce con actividades de aventura. Y menos aún muggles.

—Prejuicios, todo prejuicios…

La actividad tomó toda la tarde y Harry, al llegar a su habitación, fue parado por el rubio.

—El jacuzzi —recordó.

Harry quería preguntar muchas cosas, porque su curiosidad, como efectivamente dijo Draco, era infinita, pero por algún motivo había pasado una tarde estupenda y no quería estropear el humor de Malfoy. Sin embargo, su yo slytherin surgió de las profundidades de donde estuviera escondido.

—¿Y qué me darás a cambio? —la cara del rubio fue todo un poema.

—Los gryffindor no piden cosas a cambio.

—Yo sí. Soy un poco particular.

—¿Te interesa algo en concreto? —Harry se removió, confuso. ¿Por qué cada vez que Malfoy hablaba le parecía todo insinuación? El rubio, por su parte, lo estudió con interés.

—Hum, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Pero es un trato —avisó, y le deslizó la llave—. Recogeré algunas cosas y dormiré en tu cama. Supongo que eso no te importará, ¿no?

—¿Cómo? Solo te pedí el jacuzzi, Potter, mi cama sigue siendo mía.

—Pero creí que ibas a…

—No voy a estar toda la noche con esos tipos. Hay que… evaluar la situación, ¿sabes? —Harry asintió, aunque había sonado muy ambiguo. Recogió sus enseres y añadió:

—¿Nos vemos en la cena?

—La cena también la tengo ocupada. Nos vemos, Potty, chao —el rubio desapareció tras la puerta y Harry se dirigió hacia el patio del hotel. Poco después entró al salón, pero cenó solo. No hubo ni rastro de Malfoy, debió cenar en algún otro sitio con esos tipos. Harry suspiró. No le había preguntado a qué hora debía volver, así que decidió dar un paseo junto al río. Él también podría estarse divirtiendo, pero el muggle con quien había intimado la noche anterior había ido a visitar a unos familiares. Sacó su varita al comprobar la ausencia de gente alrededor. Siempre hubo pensado que, tras la muerte de Voldemort, él abrazaría el mundo mágico con cariño, pero en ocasiones hacía más vida muggle de la que pretendía. Sobre todo al intimar con hombres. En el mundo mágico, si salías con alguien, ese alguien resultaba ser primo de algún conocido en el Ministerio y no es que a Harry le importaran las habladurías, es que simplemente, quería llevar una vida tranquila en la intimidad. Se había repuesto de todo, menos de su fama.

Pensando en todo aquello y con el relajante sonido del fluir del río, se quedó traspuesto hasta notar un cosquilleo en la pierna sobre la que cargaba todo el peso. Abrió los ojos, desorientado. Sobre él, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de colores, haciendo desaparecer el negro nocturno. Harry ejecutó un _Tempus_. En cinco minutos comenzaba el desayuno. Gruñó al notar a su estómago quejarse y se dirigió de inmediato al hotel. Su cuerpo dolía por todas partes por haber dormido entre el follaje.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar su dulce de leche cortada, alguien se sentó en su mesa.

—Buenos días —Harry alzó la vista. Malfoy estaba frente a él con aspecto de haber dormido bien. Su cabello estaba exquisitamente peinado. Por un momento se preguntó cómo se vería el rubio con el cabello revuelto, pero alejó la imagen de inmediato—. Parece que hubieras dormido al raso, Potter. ¿Qué son esas briznas de hierba que llevas pegadas a la camiseta?

—Buenas —fue el seco saludo del moreno.

—Vaya humor tenemos hoy —el rubio se alejó para servirse el buffet libre y llegó con un enorme zumo de _ananá_. Los zumos en Brasil eran especialmente deliciosos, y desde que Draco dejara a un lado el amargo mate en aras de no traicionar el suculento té de su tierra, había adoptado las frutas como sustituto.

—Um. Malfoy, ¿me das mis llaves? —pidió el moreno con toda la dignidad que fue posible. El rubio lo miró y se carcajeó hasta asomar lágrimas en sus ojos.

—En estos momentos es cuando esos defensores de los gryffindor deberían comprender que realmente su idiotez es legendaria. Así que dormiste al raso. Obvio, por eso ignoraste mi pregunta. Algún día deberías explicarme en qué consisten esos entrenamientos de aurores, porque...

—Malfoy, cállate y dame la maldita llave —los ojos verdes relampaguearon, furiosos. Le había dejado su maldito cuarto por el condenado jacuzzi y ahora se permitía insultarle—. Es obvio que no has cambiado tanto como dice Hermione.

—¿Granger dice eso? Qué sorpresa. Quizá fue ella quien trucó las urnas... —Harry no esperó a que el otro terminara la frase. Una rabia deliciosa se apoderó de él y empujó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole caer de la silla. Pasteles, zumos y tenedores volaron por el aire hasta estrellarse en el suelo, hasta que alguien puso orden y les confinaron en una sala para recordarles que los adultos responsables no comenzaban peleas en los comedores y menos a lo muggle. Draco se defendió diciendo que toda la culpa era de Harry Potter por existir, mientras éste se defendía diciendo que el único loco en todo ese tema era Kingsley por haberles permitido ir juntos. Ante la promesa de que no volviera a ocurrir, el pago de los desperfectos, a saber, una cantidad irrisoria y la prohibición de reservar excursiones por un día, ambos salieron con un humor de perros a pasear por los alrededores.

—Si hubiera sido una pelea de varita, solo hubiéramos tenido que cubrir los desperfectos. ¿Por qué eres tan muggle?

—Aún me pica la mano y tengo la varita en el bolsillo, Malfoy. No me tientes.

—Qué buena idea, Potter. También yo tengo ganas de ganarte en un duelo.

—No me sorprende, nunca lo hiciste.

—Solo porque preferías pelear con basiliscos y perros de tres cabezas. ¿Estás seguro de que tu trabajo actual te gusta?

—Malfoy —llamó Harry, y aunque se sentía relajado, su cuerpo parecía lleno de adrenalina—. ¿Te das cuenta de que tú y yo no podremos ser amigos nunca, ni hablarnos como personas normales?

Draco apenas se inmutó por la reflexión, de hecho, se alegró de hablar del tema.

—Primero, Potter. Nosotros no somos personas normales. Somos magos. Tú eres el Despeinado-Niño-Que-Vivió y yo soy el Malfoy más hermoso e inteligente que ha nacido después de cientos de generaciones. Segundo, nuestra vida sería aburrida si realmente nos comportásemos como personas educadas. No correría la adrenalina, y eso, Potter, ¿no te aburriría?

El moreno se volvió, parándose en el acto, agarrándole del brazo como acto reflejo.

—Espera. ¿Estás diciendo que te gusta que peleemos? Eso es muy retorcido.

—Bueno, según tú lo soy.

—¿Eres gay, Malfoy?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta repentina?

—Esto está siendo surrealista por momentos —el moreno miró al infinito—, pero si respondes que sí, será un mito en sí mismo.

Draco se sintió repentinamente halagado.

—¿Lo dices porque desearías tener hombres como yo en tu liga?

—Lo digo por tu comportamiento de ayer con esos franceses.

—Bueno, Potty, si tu radar estuviera bien, no tendrías que hacerme la pregunta —Draco le guiñó el ojo y siguió caminando. El rubio, que llevaba consigo el bolso con los mapas, caminó para ver el Hito Tres Fronteras. Harry, a su lado, y sin ganas de discutir, le seguía en silencio. Mientras Malfoy catalogaba esa zona como lo más hortera y zafio de la cultura muggle, ambos decidieron volver al Parque Nacional.

—En los folletos que vi estaba el Parque de las Aves, pero supongo que sugerirte visitar eso te resultará tan inútil como lo que acabamos de ver —Se mofó Harry, sintiéndose sudoroso por la caminata y por haber salido en pantalones largos.

—Me gusta ver que vas conociendo mis prioridades, Potter.

—Hace calor —advirtió el moreno mientras se detenía ante el pase inesperado de una motocicleta. Draco le miró, de repente una idea formándose en su cerebro.

—Los idiotas nos han prohibido reservar excursiones, pero no dijeron nada de utilizar la piscina.

Harry abrió los ojos. ¡La piscina! Ya no la recordaba. Es lo que más le apetecía en ese instante, remojarse.

—En la piscina no dejan llevar varita, así que nada de duelos, Malfoy —el rubio sonrió. Por una vez estuvo de acuerdo, aunque añadió:

—No será esa varita la que tengas que controlar. No me mires demasiado, Potty.


	4. Cócteles y confesiones

Ambos se dirigieron a la zona de sombra tras darse un chapuzón. El rubio leía un periódico mágico de la zona para enterarse de las noticias mientras Harry se relajaba en la tumbona. Sus ojos no estaban cubiertos por gafas de sol y se entretenía admirando algunos cuerpos interesantes. Nah, realmente, no había muchos. De hecho, el mejor estaba a su lado, pero ni por asomo iba a decírselo a su dueño. En ese instante, deseó llevar gafas de sol para disimular el poder girar la cabeza al otro lado. A pesar de estar bajo la sombra, enseguida volvió a sentir calor en cuanto su cuerpo se secó.

—Voy a por una bebida —informó, y Draco hizo un gesto más propio de un señorito de alcurnia que de un compañero de viaje.

Harry sorbió su cóctel con los ojos cerrados. Demonios, ese estaba realmente bueno, aunque el que probó el otro día en la discoteca —¿acerola, se llamaba?— tampoco se quedaba corto. Draco lo miraba, atónito.

—¿Qué bebes, orgasmos pasionales?

—Es _caipirinha_ —y lo ignoró en pos de su refrescante cóctel.

—La _caipirinha_ es verde, no rosada, Potter —dijo su compañero sentándose sin permiso en su tumbona.

—Me gusta con granadina —repuso el moreno, y Draco elevó una ceja.

—Eso es muy gay.

—Sí, lo es. Ignórame y sé feliz, Malfoy —pero el rubio nunca había hecho caso a sus advertencias, y sin previo aviso agarró una de las pajitas y sorbió con fuerza. Harry trató de protestar, pero al volverse su cara estaba tan cerca de la de ese engreído que tuvo que recordar respirar. Quizá porque bajó la guardia o porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando los labios pálidos del rubio que su bebida desapareció.

—Mmmm... gracias por la invitación, Potter —Y se lo llevó a su tumbona, a degustarlo.

—¿No era muy gay? —recordó el otro, enfadado.

—No te quejes y ve a por otro. Seguro que te los dan gratis —Fue la réplica del impertinente rubio. Harry se levantó a por otra bebida, definitivamente, nada bueno saldría si ambos volvían a pelearse otra vez, y la piscina en ese instante era necesaria, no necesitaban más prohibiciones. Al volver con otra bebida exactamente igual, Harry se quedó mirando la barra y empujó a Malfoy con el pie.

—Tus amigos los que hablan raro están en la barra. Quizá quieras ir a divertirte con ellos —Ante la mención de aquello, Draco se giró bruscamente, para hallarlos en la barra, hablando y riendo. Frunció el ceño, enfadado. Harry no perdió ripio, imaginándose que, tal vez, Malfoy no daba la talla en determinadas situaciones—. Voy a llamarlos, ya que veo que no estás por la labor de levantarte.

Una mano firme y dura le apresó la pierna.

—Ni se te ocurra, Potter —El moreno lo miró, enfadado, pero se quedó de pie—. Vuelve a tu jodido sitio. O más allá, no me importa.

—¿Pasó algo digno de mención, Draco? —E hizo hincapié en pronunciar su nombre como metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

—No veo que tenga que contarte mis salidas con otros magos. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Ah. Pero yo no salí con un mago, Malfoy —sonrió Harry, sentándose de nuevo, frente a él, y Draco abrió mucho los ojos, dejando la_ caipirinha_ sobre la mesita de al lado.

—¿Era una bruja?

—Si te lo cuento, me lo cuentas.

Ambos se miraron, retadores. Draco estaba seguro de que Potter no salía con jovencitas, ni maduritas, no salía con humanas que tuvieran vagina, o eso decían los rumores. Rumores que había comprobado desde que llegaron del viaje, ante señales demasiado propias de homosexuales que de bisexuales o heteros. ¿Quizá le iban hermafroditas, o transexuales? ¿O quizá le iban el sexo en grupo? Draco hizo una mueca y asintió. Nadie en el Ministerio podría enterarse nunca de ese acontecimiento, salvo él. Y siempre podría extender rumores si Potter se portaba mal.

El moreno, como si leyera el pensamiento retorcido del rubio o siguiera las impresiones de sus gestos de repugnancia, añadió:

—Por supuesto, lo que pasa en Brasil, se queda en Brasil.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa sibilina. Era un buen trato, aunque los gryffindor no solían llevarse por pensamientos estudiados. Draco tampoco quería sucios reportajes sobre su vida privada o en especial, ese acontecimiento. Asintió. Harry extendió la mano.

—No voy a tocarte.

—Solo es para cerrar el trato. ¿O prefieres darme el meñique? —Draco lo miró como si fuera idiota.

—No voy a darte ni las gracias —Harry agitó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Qué poco divertido era el rubio—. Venga, escúpelo.

Harry miró alrededor y por si acaso, observó a Malfoy con cuidado. ¿Iba a confesarle aquello a Draco, de entre todas las personas? Ni siquiera su amigo Ron estaba al tanto. Pero después pensó en lo negativo que podría sacar de aquella confesión, y tampoco era tan grave. ¿Su vida plasmada en un periódico cambiante? Ya había tenido docenas de artículos en su nombre.

—Salí con un muggle —Draco se alegró de haber dejado a salvo el cóctel. ¿Un muggle?

—Por Salazar, Potter, eso es asqueroso.

—Pues era muy bien parecido. Alto, moreno, con cabello largo...

—¡Potter! —el gesto de repulsa era permanente—. Es un muggle. Ni siquiera tienen hechizos de protección.

—Bueno, usamos otras cosas.

—Usáis el preservativo, un plástico tan antiguo como las cavernas y que puede romperse.

Harry rio.

—Gracias por la preocupación, pero nunca me ha sucedido nada de eso —Draco calló. La conversación era demasiado interesante para dejarla pasar. Y aunque Potter no era su amigo ni nada parecido, de repente sentía que el viaje se hacía interesante.

—¿Cómo? ¿No era la primera vez?

—¿Creías que era virgen? —Harry se ofendió y dejó su _caipirinha_ junto a la de Malfoy.

—¡Tu primera vez con muggles, lerdo!

—Bueno, obviamente, no —justo antes de decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza volvió a mirar a su eterno enemigo. Allí estaba, a punto de contarle algo muy, muy personal—. Si tú fueras yo, o mejor dicho, si tuvieras mi fama, ¿no sospecharías de la gente que sale contigo por alguna segunda intención?

—No necesito ser tú para entender eso —Draco volvió a recostarse en su tumbona—. Durante años he vivido en una de las familias más ricas de Gran Bretaña.

—¿Y no te importa?

—En mi círculo muchas cosas se hacen por conveniencia e interés. Solo has de sacarle partido a la situación.

Harry bufó y se retiró un mechón de pelo que lo incordiaba.

—Disculpa, Malfoy, discrepo en tu idea de las relaciones con humanos. No me apetece salir con alguien solo por mi fama.

—Pero la fama es parte de ti, ¿no? Les costará más aceptar tu idiotez y el que quieras lanzarte al peligro cada vez que lo ves —Harry abrió la boca, pero no dijo palabra—. Si la gente está dispuesta a aceptar eso además de tu fama, ¿no te estarían queriendo a su manera si van a convivir contigo durante un tiempo?

—Pero eso... no es real. Finalmente, se cansará.

—Pues a otra cosa, Potter —el moreno calló, impresionado. ¿Y así, tan fácil? Bueno, a él no le costaba recuperarse de sus rupturas, pero porque tampoco creía en ninguna de ellas como relaciones serias—. Quizá debas verlo de otra manera. Nada es para siempre, solo disfruta lo que se te da, y ya está.

—¿Eso es lo que tú haces? —Harry no pudo evitar imprimir algo de irritación en la pregunta.

—Yo no me acuesto con muggles.

—Pero para un rato...

—No me siguen, Potter. Son una raza inferior, si me entiendes.

—Hay muggles muy cultos.

—¿Muggles con quienes pueda hablar de negocios de magia y de la historia de nuestros antepasados? Lo dudo. Me va la conversación —Draco volvió a mojar los labios en su _caipirinha_—. Yo no conozco su mundo, ellos no conocerán nunca el mío. Sin hablar de la desgracia que podría traerle a mi familia.

Bueno, ahí Harry no podía rebatir. Siendo como era Lucius, y aunque él no viviera con ellos, podía imaginarse muy bien las condiciones impuestas para ser un Malfoy. Ser un Malfoy tenía sus ventajas e inconvenientes, como todo. Nada era infalible.

—¿Y saben lo de tu preferencia sexual?

—Mi madre lo sospecha, aunque nunca ha dicho nada. Mi padre prefiere no saber. De todos modos podría vivir una vida con una bruja sin ningún problema. Y también con los matrimonios de conveniencia. Lo bueno que tienen esas cosas es la confianza con la que ambas personas salen a buscar lo que necesitan.

—Hum... no comparto ese modo de vida, pero si a ti te vale, ¿cuál es el problema? Sal a buscar lo que quieres y ya está —esta vez, Malfoy sí rio y su sonrisa fue un tanto sombría.

—A diferencia de ti, no puedo hacer eso —aquel fue el momento en que los franceses decidieron posarse en sendas tumbonas frente a ambos, al otro lado de la piscina—. Mira esos imbéciles. Creí que aquí, en el extranjero, podría satisfacer mis instintos, pero no.

—¿Qué pasó? —Harry había olvidado el cóctel, el calor (el sol se había movido y ahora estaba sobre él) y sus ojos no podían atender a nadie más que no fuera Malfoy. Curioso.

—Que los magos del mundo prefieren acostarse con un muggle a hacerlo con un Malfoy —los ojos del rubio destilaban rabia, y por una vez, Harry se alegró que no estuvieran dirigidos a él—. En cuanto se enteran de mi apellido, me repugnan como si fuera una rata.

Harry frunció el ceño. Cierto era que muchas familias seguidoras antaño de Voldemort habían pasado años duros tras la guerra: multas, trabajos sociales, encarcelamientos temporales y confiscaciones de bienes. Los Malfoy se habían librado solo del encarcelamiento temporal gracias a que él y otros testigos hablaron a favor de los Malfoy en el juicio. Harry siempre recordaría el agradecimiento de Narcissa. Draco jamás le dijo nada, pero Harry supuso que sintió una humillación enorme mitigada con el paso de los años. Y que esa fue la rabia que Draco expulsó cuando anunciaron sus nombres como empleado del año.

—¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el basilisco?

Harry alzó la vista para después posarla en esos ejemplos de la raza humana. Habían estado flirteando con Malfoy durante todo el trayecto en lancha. Seguramente, el rubio había ocultado su identidad hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Pudiste haberlos engañado, diciendo otro nombre —fue lo único que se le ocurrió, y Draco montó en cólera.

—¿Y para qué quiero acostarme con alguien que me odia? No merecen a alguien como yo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Les caliento hasta que no pueden más, y en ese instante les digo mi apellido. Así me dejan tirado, pero se van jodidos.

Harry frunció el ceño. En general aborrecía las injusticias, como buen gryffindor, pero que alguien te cortejara para después dejarte tirado en el momento más importante se merecía sufrir lentamente.

* * *

Draco se tumbó en su cama, el silencio de la noche rodeándole. Sacó su pluma y comenzó a escribir.

_Cuaderno de bitácora, día cuatro. Vacaciones obligadas con Potter el alelado._

_No creo que pueda escribir mucho antes de que me venza el sueño. De cualquier modo, el día comenzó bien sin contar mi mandíbula golpeada y mi cuerpo magullado. El idiota de Potter durmió al raso porque no se le ocurrió preguntar en recepción si estaban sus llaves y después me pegó como un vulgar muggle por reírme de él. En serio, ¿hay magos con este coeficiente intelectual? Ahora entiendo por qué mi padre se resistía a que ingresara en Hogwarts. Entre Potter y Longbottom debieron elevar el coeficiente de idiotas al infinito. Hasta Greg y Vincent tenían ideas más sibilinas._

_Para colmo, nos castigaron con no poder reservar excursiones. De hecho, estoy pensando en no pagar ni una más. Mientras haya rápel se pueden meter sus ofertas por el culo. _

_Visité el Hito Tres Fronteras, que no es más que una sucia plaza con los nombres de los tres países que flanquean Paraná en un intento de mal gusto para que te hagas una ridícula foto y digas "he estado en tres países a la vez". _

_Potter ha descubierto que también me van las escobas. Sus caras hoy han sido todo un poema. Una mezcla de confusión con negación y esperanza. Esperanza, no por desearme a mí, sino porque en su acera encuentre especímenes como yo. Claro que después de escuchar que sale con muggles, no creo que tenga muchos escrúpulos. Muggles. Aunque lo más extraño de todo es que tuve una conversación con Potter. Una larga, interesante y constructiva conversación dentro de su limitación para entender algunas cosas. La verdad es que su resolución sobre ir con muggles es la misma que yo tengo para aceptar a mujeres de conveniencia. Llegados a este punto, Potter me pareció demasiado slytherin y me asusté. El muy tonto me tranquilizó diciendo que el Sombrero Seleccionador le quiso poner en esa casa y entonces mi inteligencia se sintió ofendida. Lo de ese trozo de fieltro es vergonzoso, deberían retirarle tantos privilegios. Lo sugeriré cuando entre al Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, aunque no tenga nada que ver conmigo. _

_La caipirinha está muy rica. Nota mental: tomarme más antes de irme._

Al contrario de lo que Draco pensaba, le costó conciliar el sueño. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas a la imagen de los franceses rechazándole y, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre dolía como si fuera la primera vez. Su amigo Blaise, que conocía el tema, ya le había aconsejado que hiciera terapia, pero Draco se negó. Blaise advirtió que le cogería asco al sexo, pero el rubio recalcó que si seguía encontrando engendros como aquellos, ni siquiera valía la pena correrse a su lado. Y su cabezonería le estaba privando de meses de abstinencia muy bien llevados, todo sea dicho. Su autocontrol y fortaleza eran dignos de admirar. Quizá le tomara la palabra a Potter y se acostara con algún muggle, aunque no había visto ninguno que lo encendiera.

Aquellos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta insistentemente. Draco se negó a abrir y entonces una pajarita encantada hizo su aparición sobre su cara.

"_Desayuno. Quedan diez minutos para que cierren"_

Draco dio un bote en su cama. Tanteó su varita bajo la almohada y ejecutó un _Tempus_. Mierda, eran las nueve y media y aún tenía que arreglarse. Convocó sus mejores hechizos, se puso ropa cómoda y finalmente, abrió. El Jefe de Aurores lo miraba, curioso.

—¿Dormías? —Draco prefirió no responder, sobre todo porque el rubor acudiendo a su cara fue una respuesta más que clara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a buscarme por si me pierdo?

—He decidido hacer de escolta.

—Por eso me golpeaste ayer —Draco cerró la puerta y ambos caminaron hacia el salón.

—Lo siento. Pero tú no te quedaste atrás con tus insultos.

—Supéralo, Potter, nunca me ganarás en eso —ambos seguían tirándose pullas, pero cada día que pasaba, parecían más unidos. Además, ¿desde cuándo se esperaban para el desayuno? Oh, aquella era la primera vez. Qué alivio.

Ambos fueron desprovistos de sus varitas al entrar.

—¿Esto qué es? ¿Una regla que se han sacado de la manga? —soltó Draco, ofendido—. ¿Así es cómo tratáis a unos invitados de lujo?

—Es por su propio bien, señor Malfoy —dijo la chica en su idioma con evidente acento brasileño mientras alzaba los ojos al cielo, como si aquella tarea fuera más bien un castigo.

—Venga, Malfoy, no vamos a pelearnos hoy, ¿no? —sonrió Harry mientras ocupaba una mesa.

—No voy a sentarme ahí. Si quieres comer conmigo, yo elegiré la mesa —el moreno se levantó.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con esta?

—No está bien situada. Demasiado inclinada.

—Malfoy, eres muy caprichoso.

—Se llama ser selectivo. Dudo que sepas qué es eso —cuatro gorilas con trajes idénticos aparecieron a su lado, de la nada. Harry fue a replicar, pero en lugar de eso, se giró para observar. ¿Los habían puesto en vigilancia intensiva?

—Les aconsejo que callen y coman —dijo uno en portugués con rostro duro y mandíbula apretada. No parecían estar para bromas. Draco se acercó a él y puso su nariz a milímetros del otro.

—Yo te sugiero que cambies ese peinado. Es ridículo —el matón abrió los ojos, sin duda sorprendido, pero volvió a poner cara de póker. Harry puso su mano en el hombro del rubio, tratando de apaciguar.

—Malfoy, por favor. Recuerda tu puesto en Asuntos Internacionales.

El rubio seguía sin quitarle la mirada al matón.

—Te vas a librar... porque está aquí el Salvador del Mundo.

Harry rio mientras los otros se alejaban, no mucho más, pero lo suficiente para darles intimidad.

—Malfoy, no tienes nada que hacer con ellos... ni siquiera yo los vencería con mis técnicas de auror.

—No me sorprende…

Harry paseó la mirada por el buffet. Cogió varias tostadas y huevos duros, se sirvió mate y una deliciosa tarta de melaza. Al volver a la mesa se cruzó con el rubio, que aún no había elegido.

—Vaya, Potter. Nadie podrá decir que no le echas huevos —Harry, por primera vez, se contagió del chiste del rubio y rio—. Vaya. Te has reído con mi chiste. Dime que el mate te ha afectado o empezaré a preocuparme.

—Demasiado oxígeno aquí arriba —respondió el moreno, divertido.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes hoy, aparte de buscar huérfanos? —preguntó Draco, una vez instalado en la mesa con su bandeja, llena de frutas variadas y tostadas con mermelada.

—No tengo nada pensado. Lo que se tercie —Harry continuó saciando su hambre, que a esas horas era bastante acusado. Si había algo que odió siempre en casa de los Dursley fue la hora del desayuno. Desde que podía cocinar para sí mismo lo disfrutaba con creces; y si el desayuno era con los Weasley o en hoteles como aquel, el disfrute se multiplicaba.

—¿Así planeáis los gryffindor? —se burló Draco.

—Improvisar es divertido.

—Es lo que hiciste toda tu vida, supongo —indicó el rubio, pero Harry no lo vio como algo peyorativo. Sí, si pensaba en su vida en Hogwarts, en los intensos años que pasó allí, para él ir al colegio fue una experiencia más que emocionante.

—Echo de menos Hogwarts —Draco alzó la vista de su plato.

—Hogwarts era muy deficiente como institución, si me permites mi opinión.

Harry se encogió de hombros. A pesar de la charla de ayer, aún no consideraba a Malfoy como un amigo íntimo al que pudiera contarle que cuando terminaba el curso se deprimía al tener que volver con sus tíos. Quizá en la mansión Malfoy la vida fuera muy diferente, incluso bajo la dominación de Lucius.

—No fui a otros colegios, por lo que no puedo opinar.

—Qué diplomático… recordaré eso cuando tenga que hablar con un difícil comprador.

Milagrosamente, ese desayuno resultó agradable y sin percances, para tranquilidad del personal del hotel. Ambos chicos salieron a recepción. Junto a una sala próxima habían colgado fotos de diversas excursiones. Localizaron las fotos en la lancha del día anterior, rumbo a la Gran Aventura, y también las fotos de los miradores y del trenecito que se internaba por la selva. En todas, Harry aparecía con cara adormilada y el pelo revuelto. Draco, por su parte, ponía su mejor pose como si detectara la cámara a kilómetros, aunque jurara que no era amante de las fotografías. Harry no le creyó.

—Voy a hacer rápel otra vez, Potter. No voy a pagar un miserable sickle a ese hotel después de que nos castigaran. ¿Te animas, o prefieres tirarte por la cascada? Hazme un favor, avísame cuando vayas, quiero verlo y fotografiarlo.

Harry ignoró la sorna en las palabras del rubio y entonces se le ocurrió algo.

—Enséñame, Malfoy. Enséñame a hacer bajadas. En intercambio porque esa noche te haya dejado el jacuzzi.

El rubio se giró, impresionado.

—¿Estás seguro? Te daré órdenes y probablemente te diga lo inútil que eres manejando las cuerdas. No sé si seas capaz de soportarlo, sobre todo, la primera parte.

—Será interesante hacer de pasivo por una vez —el gesto de Draco no tuvo precio, y Harry se carcajeó. Sus pullas con Malfoy estaban convirtiéndose en piques realmente intensos, buscados. Y el rubio estaba comenzando a considerar a Potter algo más allá de un troll. Primero, porque su cuerpo de auror lo valía. Cuando estuvieron en la piscina notó algunas miradas hacia su persona por parte del Jefe de Aurores (las habituales en cualquier chico con buen gusto), pero muchas menos de las que Draco echó, aprovechándose de los cristales de sus gafas de sol. La verdad es que, bien mirado, Potter no resultaba feo. Es decir, era resultón, con esas gafas de miope, ese nido de pájaros y su desaliñado aspecto, que con el paso de los años había mejorado gracias a Granger y a algún amante que le hubiera insuflado decencia para vestir. Pero tenía las cosas claras y no le importaba la opinión de la gente, algo que a él, por cierto, le costaba superar. El episodio con los estúpidos franceses le hacía sentirse despreciado y escoger un destino tan alejado debía tener algo positivo en cuanto al sexo. Mientras Potter ya había retozado, él seguía buscando algo digno de meterse a la cama. Bien, las comparaciones eran odiosas, y hablábamos del héroe del mundo mágico, pero no era justo. Sencillamente, Draco era magnífico en toda su gloria y que los estúpidos lo vieran y lo rechazaran precisamente por sus ancestros le hacían hervir de la rabia. Por cierto, quizá no fue una buena idea contarle esto a Potter. El moreno parecía haber desarrollado un sentimiento de protección hacia él que no le gustaba nada. Era autosuficiente y no necesitaba guardaespaldas, gracias. Y odiaba que lo miraran como si fuera débil. Le expropiaban su masculinidad, por Salazar.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana pudo demostrarle a cara rajada sus conocimientos, su destreza y su buen hacer con las cuerdas y los riscos. Potter debía ser muy bueno con la varita, pero la precisión física no era su fuerte. Varias veces tuvo que estabilizarse con su propio cuerpo para no quedar estampado en la roca.

Potter y su magnífica idea de ir juntos a hacer rápel.

Una idea que perdía puntos por momentos cuando observó sus cuerpos pegados, su entrepierna rozándole el culo. "El rápel no es deporte para maricas", había dicho una vez Blaise. Y ahora entendía por qué. Draco siempre había bajado solo y con su propio equipo, una afición heredada de los Black y el único pasatiempo muggle que Lucius permitía en la familia, todo porque a su madre le apasionaba. Pero esa mañana, Draco sudó. Por primera vez cometió errores al bajar y al atar las cuerdas, por primera vez se sintió mareado al tener el aroma de alguien tan cerca. Definitivamente, tenía que probar eso con algún tipo que le hiciera gracia. Y después, el polvo no se lo quitaría nadie. Pero ¿quién se prestaría a algo así? Únicamente un muggle. Un mago no se prestaría a practicar un pasatiempo muggle. Quizá solo uno que entendiera a los Black. Y eso sonaba demasiado a Harry Potter.


	5. Coyn Rouge

Malfoy repasó por enésima vez el lugar, sorprendido. Desde la barra, el espectáculo era bochornoso. Harry había dicho que todo eso se debía al carácter apasionado y fogoso de los brasileños, pero joder. Vale, era su segunda vez en un lugar así; la primera había sido con Blaise, solo porque se le antojó ir de bares muggles y Draco aceptó solo porque se aburría. Debía haberse apuntado a la fiesta en casa de Parkinson. De hecho, ese día se desapareció camino a casa porque la mayoría de los tíos que vio en el lugar tenían tanta pluma que era irse o vomitar. Allí… bueno, era distinto. Si bien se los veía magrearse sin cuidado y en cualquier esquina y besarse sin contemplaciones, los hombres tenían un físico bastante decente. Había muchos turistas y Draco podía elegir a alguien rubio, moreno de tez, con cabello largo, delgado, musculoso…

—¿Alguien de tu gusto? —preguntó a su lado Potter, que bebía un mojito con mucho hielo picado. Repasó su cuerpo con la mirada, notando su vestimenta casual pero más arreglada de lo habitual.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo conmigo? Vete ya, que los espantas a todos —Draco se giró hacia el bar. Dos chicos con camisetas sin mangas preparaban cócteles sin parar. Movían los brazos tan rápido que debían ser expertos en menear pollas. La comida del lugar no era nada a destacar, pero los zumos y los cócteles resultaban una delicia.

—Para que veas que soy caballeroso, espero a que alguien te entre y después me voy.

—No eres mi madre, Potter —Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. Otra vez esa manía de cuidarlo como si fuera un niño mimado.

—Por suerte no lo soy —Harry se inclinó hacia el rubio sin pensar—, o tú no tendrías ese cabello tan repeinado.

Draco ni siquiera replicó a eso. Era una observación demasiado estúpida. En su lugar, sintió curiosidad.

—¿Aquí encontraste a ese muggle?

—Sí. No suelo salir demasiado por la noche, pero me apetecía sexo. Aquí siempre encuentras. Así que tus problemas se acabarán hoy. Tienes al menos dos días para resarcirte de tu vida monjil.

—Harry Potter me está ayudando a buscar un compañero para esta noche.

—No solo un compañero, sino "el compañero". Estás tan…encantador que podrás irte con quien quieras.

—¿A qué vino esa pausa? —Draco se giró, ofendido y Harry rio porque precisamente iba a decirle algo más atrevido pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Malfoy debía necesitar a ese compañero, pero él esa noche estaba especialmente caliente. La culpa la tenía, precisamente, el rubio de enfrente. Que te froten una polla constantemente durante una hora mientras haces deporte de riesgo es algo tan intenso que cualquier humano, hasta el más frígido, sufriría. Al principio creyó que no era necesario estar tan pegados y que Malfoy disfrutaba calentándole, pero después recordó al monitor con quien bajó la primera vez y se desilusionó por momentos: Malfoy seguía teniendo ese rictus de superioridad que tanto lo enervaba pero era un tío apetecible por fuera y su cuerpo reaccionó de forma natural. Y ahora el verle embutido en esos pantalones apretados le estaba ayudando mucho a saltarse preliminares con quien fuera que se acercara esa noche.

La compañía no tardó demasiado en llegar. Por suerte, los primeros abordaron al rubio, y así Harry pudo dejar de preocuparse y pasearse por el local. Bailó dos canciones con un tipo algo bajito para su gusto pero bastante agradable, pero decidió pasar a otra cosa cuando le ofreció unas pastillas. Poco después, tras tomarse su segundo cóctel de la noche notó una presencia y un aura poderosa. Harry se giró. Dos hombres altos y delgados se dirigieron a él en su idioma pero con un exótico acento marcado. Eran turistas, también, pero no parecían brasileños. Sus pómulos eran altos y sus mandíbulas marcadas y tenían mucha fuerza en la mirada. Le parecían familiares, pero con las luces del lugar no era posible identificarlos. Pero sí se dio cuenta de que eran magos, sobre todo porque le ofrecieron ir a su hotel. ¿Se trataría de seguidores de su hazaña? Porque por su breve conversación se había dado cuenta de que le conocían, de que sabían quién era. Les siguió el juego y salió del local, sin siquiera mirar hacia la barra.

Fue al salir cuando recordó sus rostros. Riendo, flirteando y tocando a Malfoy en el paseo _Gran Aventura_ en la lancha hinchable. Una bilis ascendió por su estómago y estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y dejar a esos tipos fritos en dos minutos. En lugar de eso, su parte slytherin despertó: sonrió amablemente y cuando los tres dejaron el lugar por una calle menos transitada para aparecerse, Harry, en un movimiento rápido y certero agarró su varita y les lanzó un _Incárcero._ Los magos se miraron entre ellos y soltaron una palabrota en francés, confusos.

—Bueno, bueno. Queríais tener sexo conmigo, ¿no?

—Podemos volver al local si no te apetece. No es necesario que nos ates —se aventuró a decir uno, jadeando.

—Dupont, ¿no? ¿Qué significa vuestro apellido en francés?

Emmanuelle Dupont miró a su hermano, extrañado, y respondió:

—Del puente.

Harry hizo un gesto de estar recordando.

—¿Del puente? Prejuiciosos de mierda —los Dupont trataron de apresar su varita. Habían entendido por dónde iba el tema y no les apetecía blandirse en duelo con Harry Potter. O quizá sí, pero al unísono, así serían más poderosos. Por desgracia, las cuerdas se ajustaron más a sus cuerpos, impidiéndoles ejecutar cualquier maniobra.

Harry se acercó y observó sus rostros. No eran su tipo, para nada, pero el recordar cómo habían tratado a Malfoy le estaba hirviendo la sangre.

—¿Qué tal si os la chupara y después os metiera un embudo por el culo porque en nuestro país consideramos que los franceses apestáis?

—¿Esto es por tu amiguito Malfoy? ¡Fue un mortífago! Todo su apellido apesta.

—Y vosotros estuvisteis allí para verlo, ¿no?

—Debes tener una idea muy extraña de lo que es el bien y el mal. Su apellido en Francia era sinónimo de grandeza y nobleza, pero lo cierto es que los Malfoy siempre supieron ganarse la antipatía de muchos magos que, según ellos, no eran dignos. ¿Sabías que los Malfoy no comen con gente inferior a su estatus? ¿Que aunque fueras de la nobleza, si no tenías sus mismos ideales, para ellos eras basura? A lo mejor tú no conoces tanto como crees.

Harry frunció el ceño. Quizá todo eso de la familia Malfoy fuese cierto. Realmente, en el pasado, en su vida, habían sido una patada en el culo. El mismo Lucius le había intentado matar. Pero ahora… ahora él veía a Malfoy como un mago despreciado y esa sensación la había conocido muy bien antes de enterarse que había nacido mago.

—¿Y por qué os acercasteis a él, entonces?

—No supimos quién era hasta que nos lo dijo. No conocimos a su familia, pero los rumores están a la orden del día, y a nosotros nos alegra que ahora los Malfoy vean su imperio hecho pedazos por haberse vanagloriado toda la vida a costa de los demás.

—Eso habla del tipo de personas que sois. ¿Cómo es posible rechazar a alguien que uno no conoce?

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te peleas con él? Tiene que haber un motivo que te una a nosotros, Harry. Y es fácil: todos los Malfoy se sienten superiores a ti y nunca dejarán de recordarte la mierda que eres, aunque hayas salvado el mundo.

Realmente, Harry no tenía en ese momento muchas ganas de encontrar puntos comunes precisamente porque estaba conociendo realmente a Draco. Y el rubio, con toda su vanidad y su aire de nobleza, seguía siendo un humano con problemas en la sociedad mágica. Y él no apoyaba a quienes marginaban a alguien, fuera quien fuera. Hasta su primo Dudley, a quien visitaba de vez en cuando, había sabido aceptarle. Un muggle retrógrado había cambiado su forma de pensar. ¿Por qué no podían hacerlo ellos con Malfoy?

—¿Y pensasteis que yo sí estaba disponible para unos despreciables como vosotros?

—Lo que deberías pensar es qué te ocurre si defiendes a un mortífago de esa manera. Quizá te dan morbo los chicos malos.

—Sí. Y estás frustrado porque no lo puedes tener —añadió Gerôme.

—Adelante, Harry. No hay un partido más seguro que él. Nadie se interpondrá.

Harry apretó los puños.

Emmanuelle se retorció, tratando de librarse de las cuerdas.

—Nadie. ¡Y suéltanos, maldita sea!

El moreno dio dos vueltas con la varita y sentenció:

—Nadie tiene derecho a juzgar a nadie. Tenéis dos horas para pensar en todo lo que habéis dicho de Malfoy hasta que las ataduras os liberen.

Se desapareció. Miró a su alrededor: era el punto de aparición del hotel, justo frente a las escaleras del patio. Anduvo con grandes zancadas hacia su cuarto mientras las palabras de los franceses se repetían en su mente.

_¿Sabías que los Malfoy no comen con gente inferior a su estatus?_

_Todo su apellido apesta._

Apesta.

Estaba cabreado. Quería haberles dado una lección, pero era él quien se sentía escaldado. Sin mencionar que muchas de las cosas que dijeron no eran tan descabelladas. Además, era natural que los Malfoy tuvieran enemigos. No habían sido precisamente aduladores con el resto de magos. Eran obvias consecuencias. Sí, ellos tenían mucho que aprender. Pero ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? Es decir, sí, odiaba las injusticias, pero en ese momento tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarles un _Crucio. _Desde luego, si quería unas vacaciones intensas, lo estaba consiguiendo. Se desvistió, apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y, convencido de que al menos Malfoy tendría una buena noche, se durmió.

* * *

Draco volvió a despertarse con unos golpes en su puerta, pero esta vez no era Harry Potter, sino el chico de la limpieza demandando trabajar. Esta vez sí se había perdido el desayuno. El rubio se vistió a toda prisa y salió al salón, que ya estaba cerrado. Alguien le recordó que podía ir a la zona del bar a pedir algo para tomar, pagándolo, obviamente, pero Draco estaba tan descontento con la atención del personal de ese hotel que no gastaría sickles mágicos en ellos. Como por inercia, se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto de Harry, pero se quedó parado recordando lo de anoche: antes de que él tuviera un buen candidato para el sexo, Potter había salido con dos tipos que Draco conocía muy bien. Era de noche y las danzas de las luces no eran demasiado nítidas, pero el rubio notó movimientos familiares en ellos. Como buen curioso, los siguió. Recordó cómo le martilleaba el corazón y cómo se prometió sin reservas freír a crucios a Potter si había decidido acostarse con esos memos, solo para comprobar, envuelto en un hechizo desilusionador, que lo único que quería el moreno era recriminarles el comportamiento hacia su persona. Potter. De entre todas las personas. Tenía que ser ese maldito gryffindor quien recordara al mundo que nadie tenía derecho a ser juzgado, y si bien pudo molestarse porque Potter lo estuviera defendiendo sin su permiso, el caso es que no lo hizo frente a un público, ni por vanidad. ¿Acaso los gryffindor necesitaban actuar así de vez en cuando hacia quien fuera, solo para engordar su ego? Draco se sentía enfadado y emocionado a partes iguales, y quería ignorar mucho esa segunda sensación. Porque los días transcurridos en el viaje le habían hecho ver facetas del salvador que no eran tan despreciables. Obviamente, jamás podrían ser amigos, pero tras convencerse de eso, por su cabeza no paraban de pasar imágenes de Potter y él como... compañeros de cama. Y la idea, lejos de desagradarle, le influía curiosidad y morbo a partes iguales. Bien, que Potter no era un ejemplo deslumbrante del cual ir presumiendo por ahí como alguno de sus amantes en el pasado, pero... su cuerpo era apetecible. ¿Y su magia? ¿Cómo se enlazaría con la suya en la cama?

Quería descubrirlo. Podía olvidarse por una vez de quién era solo para goce personal de su cuerpo. Lo gracioso era que... Potter era la única persona que no lo rechazaría por su apellido, sino por su nombre.

Así que ahora estaba frente a su puerta para aclarar todo eso. Sí. Movió instintivamente la cabeza de forma afirmativa y llamó. Quizá Potter estuviera dormido y entonces su máxima preocupación sería ir a buscar un desayuno decente. La puerta se abrió enseguida y al otro lado se asomaron esos ojos brillantes tras unas gafas modernas que ya no le hacían parecer estúpido, sino interesante.

—Buenos días —dijo el rubio, sintiéndose idiota.

—Hola —Harry sonrió y dejó la puerta abierta, una clara invitación a que pasara. Harry ya estaba vestido y aseado y parecía a punto de marcharse. Algunas de sus ropas estaban repartidas entre la cama, un sofá y una silla—. ¿Has desayunado?

—No, me he levantado muy tarde. ¿Tú sí?

Harry se volvió, sonriente.

—Sí. No quise despertarte por si habías tenido éxito ayer —Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Claro que tuve éxito! Un M... —al rubio ya no le valía esa frase famosa de "los Malfoy somos los mejores, los más elegantes, los Malfoy somos atractivos y todos quieren acostarse con nosotros", porque ya no era cierto—. Bueno. Quiero decir que lo tuve.

—Me alegro —ahora Harry miraba por la ventana las antiguas y descuidadas calles de la zona, sombrío.

—Potter... —Draco dudó entre hablar sobre lo presenciado anoche o esperar a que él se lo contara. Quizá podía esperar, tal vez su ego de gryffindor no soportaría callarse.

—Malfoy. ¿Sigues con la idea de no reservar nada aquí? —el rubio, tomado por sorpresa, calló y asintió—. Hay una actividad muggle que me gustaría probar, la tirolina. ¿La conoces?

Draco asintió, pero nunca la había practicado. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de buscarse la vida y estar solo. Necesitaba hablar con Potter. Realmente tenía que aclarar eso y si no le acompañaba, no tendría la oportunidad. Iría, practicaría tirolina y después del almuerzo tendrían una seria conversación. Así que, por enésima vez se subió a ese trasto llamado autobús, tan inseguro y frágil, engulló su poción antimareo y ambos surcaron las carreteras rumbo a otro paraje lleno de bosque y especies autóctonas. Por suerte se había puesto ropa y calzado cómodos para realizar la subida hacia una montaña donde ya había más muggles gritando y tirándose al vacío ayudándose de una polea suspendida por cables montados sobre un declive, envueltos en un arnés en la cintura que los hacía bajar suspendiéndose inclinados hasta el otro lado de un risco. La altura, unos doce metros, era bastante considerable para un muggle, demasiado light para un mago y sin embargo a Draco le sudaron las manos. Aunque el equipo y las cuerdas eran parecidos al rápel, no dejaba de desconfiar de cualquier artefacto muggle. Harry, a su lado, estaba tranquilo y emocionado. Esa era otra de las facetas extrañas del héroe. Seguía conservando su niño interior, excitándose por cualquier cosa como si fuera una novedad.

—¿Asustado, Malfoy? —susurró a su lado, divertido, y recibió una mirada asesina de Draco.

—Más quisieras, Potter.

Cuando ambos se pusieron todo el equipo de protección, a saber, cascos, el arnés y la confianza para lanzarse en la polea, Harry miró divertido a Draco y comentó:

—Si los antepasados Malfoy te vieran, seguro que te desheredarían.

—Cállate, Potter, si no quieres que saque la varita y manipule la polea mientras tú estás en ella.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer en este viaje sin mí? ¿Con quién te meterás?

Draco se relajó un poco. Si realmente podían seguir insultándose era buena señal. No quería recordar esas emociones inadecuadas, era mejor mandar el episodio de anoche al olvido. Harry tampoco pareció querer contar nada, y cuando la tirolina llegó a su fin y entraron a comer a un restaurante de la zona, Draco disfrutó del pejerrey empanado con patatas, una receta típica de_ Entre Ríos_ y un plato que excedió sus expectativas. Mientras compraban regalos en una tienda rural de la zona, Draco no dejó de burlarse de Potter por haber elegido el plátano asado, cuyo ingrediente principal eran el plátano y la canela, y Harry rio con él, excusándose porque su naturaleza le pedía constantemente alimentos afrodisiacos. El viaje de vuelta duró casi una hora, durante la cual, aparte de discutir, Harry se quedó dormido y tuvo el atrevimiento de poner su cabezota llena de pelo contra su hombro, ocasionándole cosquillas. Draco miró alrededor, alertado, pero los muggles no parecían impresionados. Blaise insistía en que la homosexualidad no estaba bien extendida entre ellos, y por un momento temió que les quemaran en la hoguera. Bueno, algo exagerada su reacción, admitió, pero cuando notó sus manos sudar de nuevo y el aroma de Potter envolviéndole de algún modo, realmente deseó que alguien los zarandeara, separándolos. Él podía haberlo hecho, tirándole del pelo o empujándolo hacia el pasillo, pero no lo hizo, estaba demasiado cansado. Apretó sus manos durante todo el trayecto hasta que Potter despertó, bostezando ruidosamente y estirando sus brazos, pero se arrepintió cuando el moreno ni siquiera se disculpó por haberse recargado contra él.

Al llegar al hotel, Harry decidió hacer una siesta en su habitación. Draco se enfundó su bañador color perla y salió en toda su gloria a la piscina a nadar y a tomar el sol. Un jodido mosquito había decidido picarle a pesar de usar repelente esa mañana, y ahora tenía un grano asquerosamente feo en su pierna. Por suerte, iba equipado con crema especial, y se untó después de volver a su cuarto y tomar una ducha. Era una pena que en el hotel no hubiera más magos dignos de mirar, así que se planteó volver a salir con Potter por la noche. Corrección: salir junto a Potter para ligar por separado. Potter no había vuelto al bar anoche, de modo que él tampoco tuvo suerte entonces. Draco llevaba recordándolo desde que había despertado: en el bar, había encontrado un muggle rubio sin pluma y dispuesto para él, pero cuando estaban dentro del coche del chico, desnudándose y tocándose, Draco no pudo evitar tener un arranque de magia que rompió la luna trasera, dejándolos a ambos mirándose como dos tontos. Draco tuvo la decencia de borrarle la memoria, pero no pudo continuar con la pantomima, así que él mismo se desapareció, empalmado, frustrado y enfadado. Esa noche, si lo encontraba de nuevo, irían a un hotel, nada de coches muggles molestos y ni hablar de autobuses. Había tenido suficiente. Abrió su cuaderno y escribió:

_Cuaderno de bitácora, día seis. Vacaciones obligadas con Potter el … el auror._

_Empiezo a pensar que estas vacaciones ya no son obligadas. Digamos que después de algún episodio que quiero olvidar, a Potter no le ha molestado tanto venir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el ejemplo de raza mágica que tiene al lado, y hacia el cual se permitió diversas miradas mientras tomábamos el sol en la piscina. Aunque también me sorprendí, he de decir que no esperaba encontrar un cuerpo así debajo de su túnica. Que haya hombres como Potter cuya homosexualidad no se note es de agradecer. Es decir, después de ir a un bar y ver demasiados tíos con más pluma que los pavos reales de la mansión, tengo que reconocer que al menos es masculino. _

_Volvimos a practicar rápel. En pareja. Todo fue muy instructivo. También practicamos tirolina, tirándonos al vacío ayudados de una polea, y con arnés. El arnés me da confianza, porque ya lo conozco, pero la polea no parecía muy estable, o al menos eso me pareció cuando me subí. No se compara a la sensación de volar en escoba y casi no hay adrenalina, pero lo recordaré como algo diferente. Hablando de diferente, desde que llegué aquí he hecho demasiadas cosas distintas. Me he saltado mi horario de comidas, he salido de noche, casi no me he arreglado porque hace mucho calor... (por Salazar, no dejaré que Potter me pegue esto) y además he hecho cosas muy muggles. Blaise estará encantado cuando vuelva y me deje conducir de nuevo por el Soho. _

_Ayer mandé mis escrúpulos a la mierda pero la cosa no salió bien. Le rompí a ese muggle la ventana de su carro, como dicen aquí, y me vine con el calentón. Creo que tiene que ver con la relación intrínseca de ser un mago poderoso, por eso Potter lo puede ocultar. Creo que venció a Voldemort por pura suerte._

_Ya he comprado un precioso broche para engarzar la piedra para mi madre. Estará encantada con el regalo, seguro. Las joyas son exquisitas, tengo que ascender pronto en ese departamento por mi propio interés. Quizá hasta padre pueda hacer negocios con el Ministerio, y de ese modo limpiar el apellido. _

Unos golpes interrumpieron la escritura de Draco, quien alzó la cabeza.

—¡Soy yo, Harry!

—Un momento —El rubio volvió a su escritura.

_Potter está aquí. Ahora me viene a buscar porque no puede resistirse a mí y porque somos amigos por intereses comunes._

Draco abrió la puerta y Harry quedó mirando la habitación mientras el rubio se arreglaba en el baño. Había cuadros en las paredes de relajantes instantáneas de las cataratas cuyo sonido estaba siempre presente, salvo que convocaras un _Silencio_ sobre ellos. No los tenía en su cuarto, en su lugar había flores y algunas ranas. Se volvió para sentarse en la cama, tirando algo en el proceso. Harry miró enseguida hacia el baño, por si Malfoy lo había visto, pero éste aún no había salido. Quizá estaba afeitándose, porque se había llevado su varita.

El moreno recogió el objeto del suelo. Era un cuaderno que se había abierto por la mitad, con la elegante caligrafía de Draco. Harry leyó algunas líneas, su corazón bombeó rápidamente al ver su apellido ahí. ¿Malfoy escribía sobre él?

_...nada más porque era Salvador. Una injusticia. _

_El idiota de Potter durmió al raso..._

_Potter estaba en la lancha, envidioso, mientras dos tíos me prestaban atención a mí y solo a mí._

_Volvimos a practicar rápel. En pareja. _

… _mientras tomábamos el sol en la piscina._

…_Aunque también me sorprendí, he de decir que no esperaba encontrar un cuerpo así debajo de su túnica. _

Harry cerró el cuaderno con demasiado ímpetu y lo devolvió a la mesita. Era algo privado, no debía leer. Parecía un diario. ¿Malfoy escribía diarios? ¿Sería alguna especie de apuesta? ¿Y si alguien le había pedido que escribiese todo lo que hacía con él? Si bien en las primeras páginas había leído algunos desprecios hacia su persona, no podía dejar de recordar la última.

_(…) he de decir que no esperaba encontrar un cuerpo así debajo de su túnica. _

Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿Draco le consideraba deseable? Después de que su noche anterior fuera un fracaso y que el rubio se plantara en su cuarto esa mañana, Harry no quería ni deseaba oír cómo lo había pasado. De alguna forma, quería vivir ajeno a eso. No necesitaba saberlo, así que cambió de tema en cuanto Malfoy quiso contárselo. Y después el rubio no había sacado la conversación de nuevo. No era solo que Malfoy le provocara un sentimiento de protección, era algo más... físico. Le provocaba follárselo.

Draco apareció, efectivamente, afeitado y exquisitamente vestido. Harry maldijo que el rubio se echase aquella colonia, la misma que llevaba cuando practicaron rápel, y que estuvo a punto de provocarle una erección. Bueno, el frote contra su culo tuvo mucho que ver, no era un tema solamente químico. Él no servía para sutilezas. Trató de no mirarle demasiado mientras se dirigían hacia el patio.

Draco y Harry ejecutaron una aparición conjunta. El moreno apenas se asió del brazo del otro, pero notó la firmeza del apretón del rubio. Harry había bromeado diciendo que no le llevaría de ningún modo a ese antro para que le quitase a sus conquistas, cuando estaba queriendo decir que deseaba en ese instante quedarse con él en el hotel y quitarle esa ropa.

Al llegar al _Coyn Rouge_, fue como si todo transcurriera despacio. Las miradas de los asistentes, las palabras de los camareros, la preparación de los cócteles, los bailes. Harry miró a Draco y Draco miró a Harry. Ambos tenían un propósito y lo iban a cumplir. Pero nunca sospecharían que su compañero de esa noche viniera de un deseo completamente irracional.


	6. Deseo irracional

—¿Los prefieres rubios, o morenos? —preguntó Harry a su compañero mientras Draco degustaba su _caipirinha_. Ambos estaban sentados sobre la barra, tomándose un descanso después de sacudirse un rato a ritmo de la música.

—Me gustan inteligentes —afirmó Draco, cerrando los ojos mientras saboreaba la lima, el azúcar y la cachaza.

—¿Inteligentes para una noche de sexo?

—¿Quién dijo una noche de sexo? —el rubio arrugó el gesto —. De cualquier modo, los sigo prefiriendo inteligentes. Quién sabe por dónde podrían meter su aparato.

Harry se inclinó en la barra, la cabeza apoyada en su brazo, acercándose ligeramente hacia su interlocutor de forma inconsciente.

—¿Haces de pasivo normalmente?

—Cuando me apetece —Draco escaneó la pista, nervioso. Desde que entraron, Potter se le había estado insinuando, y él, si bien no le había rechazado, había mantenido las distancias. El rubio arrugó el gesto. No entendía por qué el moreno le había prestado atención exclusiva de repente, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, le gustaba tener esa atención explícita de un hombre. No solo de un hombre: de Potter.

Era la única persona en todo Hogwarts que lo había ignorado. Hasta Weasley le hizo más caso cuando llegaron al castillo.

Había vivido toda su vida sin Potter, así que probablemente era algo pasajero, algo que tuviera que ver con la excitación de la noche, y los malditos cócteles, tan deliciosos.

—¿Qué bebes, Potter?

Harry volvió a inclinarse para ser oído. La música no estaba demasiado alta, pero Potter seguía teniendo modales muy pueblerinos.

—¡Se llama _Very Verry!_ —Draco agarró el vaso sin pensar y sorbió de la pajita. Harry lo miró, sorprendido. ¿Malfoy era exquisito para algunas cosas pero no para beber del vaso de otro? ¿Y particularmente del suyo? No era la primera vez. Extraño...

El cóctel era más dulzón, de fresa, usando la cachaza también de base, y canela. Definitivamente, el moreno tenía un problema con la canela.

—Es muy fuerte. Espero que no te emborraches, no quisiera ser yo quien tuviera que llevarte a la cama —Harry soltó una risa muy exagerada, y Draco lo ignoró. Llevaba la mitad del cóctel y ya parecía notar sus efectos, seguro.

—¿Puedo probar el tuyo? —pidió Harry, notando el sudor en su frente. No estaba siendo buena idea tomar canela con el calentón que llevaba, delante de Draco y después de frotarse con varios hombres en la pista.

Draco se encogió de hombros y le arrimó el vaso en forma de pera. Harry se quedó mirándolo un instante y sus ojos verdes refulgieron bajo las luces. Tuvo una idea.

—Apuesto a que no eres capaz de dármelo de tu boca —Draco captó el reto y vio inmediatamente después cómo el moreno sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo plantaba frente a su vaso: dos sickles. Alzó la ceja, en una mezcla entre sorpresa y diversión.

—Qué apuesta más arriesgada.

Harry sonrió.

—No he sacado knuts.

—Me habrías ofendido.

Se hizo un silencio eterno hasta que el moreno decidió volver a introducir la mano en su bolsillo y añadir cinco sickles más.

—Sabes que eso para mí es una miseria, ¿no, Potter?

—¿Qué más da? Es solo un juego, Malfoy —el moreno comenzó a irritarse. No era bueno teniendo paciencia y si no estaba receptivo, se iría tras tomarse el cóctel a buscar diversión. Esa noche, la pista estaba especialmente llena, quizá porque era sábado. No le costaría encontrar a alguien dispuesto—. Si te da asco, siempre puedes renunciar.

Draco lo estudió con cuidado. Miró alrededor. Nadie los estaba mirando, por tanto, Potter no podía haber apostado nada con nadie a su costa. Nah, además no era tan slytherin para eso. Desde su asiento, y sin inmutarse, a pesar de que en su interior estaba sufriendo un tornado de emociones, aceptó. Se le apareció la risa tonta de Blaise, seguramente, pensando "no puedes dejar un reto en manos de Potter, ¿no? Tienes que estar ahí. Draco, eso es enfermizo".

Al cuerno. Aquella era su última noche en Brasil. Había ganado un premio y una posibilidad de cambio de trabajo. La haría memorable, aunque fuera con algo diferente.

El moreno ya había acercado su silla, y ahora sus rodillas se tocaban. Harry esperaba, expectante, con los labios húmedos y una sonrisa ladeada. El idiota no tenía ni idea de seducir, pero le echaba muchos huevos. Draco ignoró el sudor en sus manos, las levantó y quitó las gafas de Harry, despacio. Sus ojos pestañearon, enfocándole, acostumbrándole a la nueva visión. Draco agarró con firmeza el vaso, tomó un poco y con su otra mano acercó a Potter hacia él, uniendo sus labios, pasándole el líquido. Harry tragó, y lamió los labios de Malfoy cuando no hubo bebida entre ellos. Por un momento creyó que el rubio se retiraría en cuanto eso sucediera, pero no hizo tal cosa. Movió sus labios sobre él, acentuando el agarre en su nuca, encendiendo a ambos, saboreando y mezclando esos distintos sabores: la dulzura y la acidez, la sencillez y la vanidad, acoplando sus bocas, degustando lengua con lengua.

Harry jadeó, en su bajo vientre un volcán hizo erupción, y volvió a unir sus labios con los del rubio cuando éste deshizo el agarre. Luego se separaron, lentamente, como si estar tanto tiempo sintiéndose fuese demasiado intenso, aunque no fuese el mejor beso del mundo. Precisamente, porque aunque hubiera sido un mal beso fue embriagador.

Harry, con la emoción, había deslizado su brazo derecho hacia la cintura de Draco, y lo retiró, avergonzado, para recuperar sus gafas.

Curiosamente, ambos miraron hacia otra dirección, y los dos tardaron en beber de su vaso. Ninguno hizo comentario alguno. Solo Draco, para aligerar el silencio, agarró los sickles y los miró con intensidad, quizá pensando si ahora se vendía por tan poco, o tal vez percatándose de que Potter era un mago, y le había besado por deseo, o por capricho, pero sin duda, lo había disfrutado, como quienes le besaron en el pasado.

Las consecuencias de ese beso provocaron cosas muy distintas en ambos: Draco se sintió deseado, por fin. Si un hombre como Harry Potter había sucumbido a sus encantos, aún había posibilidades para él ahí fuera. Quizá no con un mago inglés, a Draco eso no le importaba. Cada vez que lo pensaba decidía que quizá, lo mejor era echarse un novio exótico, alguien que no conociera su pasado, sus errores. Alguien que le quisiera por quien era ahora, y no por el Draco Malfoy infantil y confuso que fue en Hogwarts. Ahora podía mirar la pista con confianza y comerse el mundo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su cara.

Harry la vio. Y cuando sintió toda esa electricidad y seguridad emanando de Malfoy, todo en su interior se retorció como una liana. Él no filosofaba sobre el universo y las casualidades, pero llegado el fin de su viaje, Harry podía pensar que, en lugar de relajarse y pasarlo bien, su vida acababa de complicarse demasiado. Ahora, no solo conocía los gustos de su compañero en el Ministerio, sabía sus preferencias sexuales y había probado sus labios. Y él, a pesar de saber salir a divertirse de noche, cuando localizaba algo que quería, ansiaba repetir. La disertación no duró demasiado, porque dos hombres menudos y musculosos se acercaron a él para saludarlo. Eran conocidos del chico que se folló al llegar, y Harry consideró justo charlar con ellos. Pero por primera vez se dio cuenta de la barrera del idioma, y apenas tuvo una conversación decente; se dieron la vuelta, agitaron la mano y siguieron la marcha del local. Harry entonces se giró para seguir con su cóctel, para ver la banqueta de Malfoy vacía.

Alzó la vista hacia el centro del local, donde varios cuerpos se apretujaban. Localizó a Malfoy un poco más allá, charlando con un hombre alto y musculoso. El rubio sonreía y parecía receptivo a ese muggle. Draco estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo tragándose sus prejuicios. Harry se volvió hacia la barra con los puños apretados, pero no tenía sentido enfadarse, ni ser celoso, y mucho menos sacarle de ahí a pesar de que ese fuera su deseo más visceral, porque precisamente era Harry quien le había llevado allí.

—He hecho mi buena obra de hoy, así que ya puedo irme a casa.

Pero no se marchó. Las horas pasaron. Harry bailó y se frotó con varios chicos, todos rubios, porque quería, de algún modo, vengarse de Malfoy por todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. Aceptó la oferta de un muggle que se encaprichó con su verga y le dio un buen repaso con su lengua, y cuando sintió que era suficiente, tomó otro cóctel y salió del local. Escuchó que eran las cuatro de la madrugada, una hora perfecta para retirarse a dormir. Sin embargo, se apoyó en la pared más próxima y se permitió repasar, de nuevo, el beso con Draco. Ya no podría tomar _caipirinha_ sin que esa bebida le recordara aquello, así que debía alegrarse de volver a Londres a tomar su té. Y quizá, solo tal vez, Draco y él coincidieran en el Ministerio y podrían salir a los barrios del Soho. O a cenar. O, simplemente, a insultarse. Después de todo, no se habían matado tras siete días en un país extranjero.

Suspiró, se ayudó de la pared para empujarse y poder caminar hacia un lugar más apartado y poder desaparecerse. Había tomados varios cócteles, pero toleraba bien el alcohol, por lo tanto sus sentidos seguían en forma. Al pasar por la siguiente calle, su atención se dirigió a una pareja que discutía. Harry miró hacia otro lado, mientras el silencio de la noche despejaba sus oídos haciéndole escuchar mejor. Y esa voz le hizo parar en seco.

—Ya te dije que no. Si vas a seguir con eso, dímelo, y volveré al local a buscar otro candidato.

—Vamos, solo un poco.

—Te he dicho que no. No tomo drogas. No soy como tú, ¿entiendes?

—Ya. Eres un tipo esnob y bastante puritano. ¿No quieres probar ser otro por una noche? Te sube la líbido...

Carcajada.

—No necesito eso, confía en mí.

—Está bien, entonces tomaré yo —la voz sonaba fastidiada—. Aunque no es lo mismo que uno se ponga, y el otro, no. Hace pensar, ¿sabes? Y esta noche no es para pensar.

Draco Malfoy jamás se hubiera fijado en una frase tan apocalíptica. ¡Solo quería follarse a alguien, por Salazar! Pero estaba siendo una agonía encontrar un muggle digno y limpio. ¿Cómo aguantaba Potter a todos esos memos? Eran idiotas, cavernícolas con la tontería de tomar drogas para aumentar el disfrute de algo natural. Bueno, quizá con muggles no fuera natural. Él lo había intentado: no valía para ello, punto.

—No quiero que haya un tercero en la cama, no sé cómo explicarte para que tu cerebro entienda. Si vas a tomar eso, búscate a otro —Draco echó a andar, cabreado. Al principio, solo salió del callejón, después se replanteó volver al local y dirigió sus pasos hacia allí.

—¡Draco! —el rubio frenó y se volvió. Harry Potter corría hacia él desde el otro lado de la calle—. ¿Qué pasa, estás bien? —Draco echó a andar, enfadado. Harry lo seguía, a su lado—. ¿Te estaba molestando? Has hecho bien en negarte. Esos tipos solo traen problemas... me alegra que estés de acuerdo en rechazar las drogas —Draco se volvió, sus ojos iracundos. Lo empujó. La visión del moreno tambaleándose de forma vulnerable le hizo sentirse poderoso.

—¡Déjame en paz, Potter! Estoy... cachondo y muy, muy decepcionado. ¡Y la idea de venir aquí fue tuya, así que, al menos, podrías ayudarme!

El rubio movió de nuevo las piernas, grandes zancadas para dejar atrás al mago que lo había defendido, le había aconsejado y lo había excitado. Se sentía tan frustrado... si ese mago no le conociera, si ese mago no fuera inglés, si ese mago no fuera Potter...

Su brazo fue jalado con firmeza, girándole, y entonces fue él quien trastabilló un poco para equilibrarse. Draco miró la mano de Harry sujetando aún su codo y alzó la vista.

—Draco. ¿Harías una locura esta noche?

* * *

El agarre de Potter sobre su codo no cesó hasta entrar en la habitación del hotel del moreno, y aún así, después aún quemaba. El moreno lo empujó contra la pared sin contemplaciones, y por algún motivo, ese gesto despertó su intención inicial y se aferró a los bíceps del héroe, quien comenzó a morderle el cuello con entusiasmo. Draco jadeó sin poderlo evitar, inclinó su cuello aún más para darle mejor acceso. En ese instante no le importó que le quedaran marcas al día siguiente, ni que Potter lo apretara contra él en un abrazo extraño que estaba resultando demasiado placentero. Una lámpara estalló, pero ninguno de los dos se volvió ante la poca luz o el estallido de la bombilla porque eran magos y sabían que los estallidos de magia podían tener lugar en momentos de mucha excitación.

Harry, embotado por la esencia de Malfoy y esa colonia cara que desde entonces, asociaría a ese momento, presionó aún más su muslo contra la entrepierna de él, abultada desde quién sabe cuándo, provocando un gemido de protesta y que el rubio se presionara aún más contra la pared. ¿Habría tenido alguna actividad con ese muggle? ¿Le habría besado? Molesto, agarró la barbilla del rubio y la alzó hacia su rostro, reclamando esa boca como suya por esa noche. Malfoy correspondió al beso brevemente, pero se separó enseguida. Harry lo miró, confuso. Quizá no quería besarle…

—Espera —pidió Draco, y le quitó las gafas con cuidado para posarlas en la mesita más cercana a la cama. Después, él mismo lo tumbó sobre el colchón y, tras hacer una pequeña pausa para deshacerse de sus zapatos, se posicionó de forma que ambas erecciones estuvieran una sobre otra, y lo besó, encendido, con tanta prisa que ambos se olvidaron de respirar y tuvieron que parar un breve momento para llenar los pulmones.

Harry agarró aquel glorioso culo con ambas manos y lo apretó hacia sí, deseando fundirse con Malfoy sin importarle su pasado o su identidad.

Ninguno de los dos quería ceder el dominio; cambiaron posturas, y entonces era Draco quien yacía recostado y con las mejillas encendidas sobre la cama, mirando, atónito, cómo Harry le bajaba los pantalones y acariciaba su erección por encima de la ropa. Draco juró que el sonido que su garganta hizo entonces no podía ser suyo.

Harry sonrió, estimulado por las reacciones que estaba causando en su compañero, y tras deshacerse de los pantalones y la ropa interior, acarició con su mano derecha la hombría de Draco, maravillándose ante su tamaño y grosor. Su piel era pálida y ausente de lunares y Harry se descubrió observando estos detalles sin importancia que en la misma situación y con otro compañero hubieran pasado desapercibidos.

Draco notaba sus ojos empañados ante la cantidad de sensaciones que Potter estaba mandando a todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar suplicar:

—No pares, por favor…

Cuando Harry asintió y susurró un "no lo haré" acompañado por una mirada desafiante de esos ojos verdes, Draco se concentró en sentir las caricias de su compañero con los ojos cerrados hasta que esas caricias fueron abruptamente sustituidas por una boca cálida y una lengua juguetona. Draco abrió los ojos y se apoyó sobre los codos para contemplar la visión más extraña de su vida: Harry Potter haciéndole una mamada.

Podía notar cómo engordaba su pene con cada lamida. Por Salazar que si Potter paraba en algún momento, cogería su varita y lo cruciaría.

El moreno, sin embargo, no tenía intención de interrumpir la actividad, y tuvo que ser el propio Malfoy quien le pidiera que fuese más despacio o se correría. Como Harry no le hiciera caso, el rubio le agarró del cabello y tiró para apartarlo:

—Desnudos, Potter.

En eso no hubo ninguna objeción y en pocos segundos sus ropas regaban el suelo, una sobre otra, como señal de su inminente final.

Harry ya estaba erecto cuando Draco se subió sobre él y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo sobre el suyo, incitándole con rapidez a subir la temperatura. Repartió diversos mordiscos por el torso y finalizó lamiendo sus pezones. El cabello del rubio tapaba parcialmente su rostro y Harry lo acarició, vehemente. Ambos se miraron, con ese rubor propio de una situación de placer, como si realmente se miraran de verdad sin toda esa animosidad del pasado. Harry reclamó de nuevo los labios de Draco y, sintiendo su miembro palpitar y sus brazos temblando de excitación, rogó, en una voz ronca y sincera:

—Déjame follarte, por favor.

Draco frunció el ceño, y su cuerpo paró de danzar sobre Harry. Estaba muy sorprendido. No creyó que fuesen a llegar más allá de unas caricias o una mamada, pero se alegró de oír aquello porque la combustión de su cuerpo encontraría un alivio de una forma u otra.

Harry entendió la parada de Draco como una reticencia a ello y alargó sus brazos para envolver a Draco en ellos y susurrarle al oído:

—Por favor, Draco, te deseo...

El rubio pestañeó. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras que extendió su brazo izquierdo y susurró:

—_Accio_ varita —convocó un_ Muffliato _y realizó el hechizo de protección sobre el miembro de Harry, pulsante y deseoso.

—¿Estás seguro? Quiero prepararte antes...

—Qué amable el gryffindor...—Se mofó el rubio, dándole la espalda, y con una sonrisa en sus labios, Harry se humedeció los dedos e introdujo dos por el estrecho canal de Draco, que jadeó al sentir la intrusión. Los movió varias veces para poco después sustituirlos por su miembro. Empujó con cuidado, sacándolo para que Draco se acostumbrara a su grosor, ignorando su propio deseo de enterrarse en él, notando el sudor y su nerviosismo, pero acabó cabreándolo—. Potter, ¿esto es preparación? Me estás torturando. Acaba de una maldita vez.

Harry asintió y entró completamente, agarrando esos muslos que antes había mordido. A pesar de la estrechez de Draco, el rubio no se quejó, quizá disimuló muy bien el dolor. Harry suspiró, esperando que Malfoy no se arrepintiera de ese momento y cuando creyó estar listo, se movió, al principio en una lenta agonía, después con mayor decisión. Sus cuerpos estaban calientes y el moreno recordó que primero debía hacerle disfrutar a él. Deslizó una mano por debajo para agarrar el miembro de Draco, pero éste lo rechazó con un manotazo y con un claro "muévete, capullo" y entonces optó por enterrarse aún más en él asiéndose de sus caderas. Jadeos de placer llenaron la habitación mientras cada uno se concentraba en uno mismo y en sentir a su compañero. Ambos elevaron la voz sin darse cuenta y aumentaron el ritmo, totalmente entregados, con sus mentes y sus cuerpos en absoluta sincronicidad, puro fuego ascendiendo por sus espaldas, brillantes por el sudor.

Harry apretó los dientes, nombrando a Draco hasta sentir su orgasmo acercarse y embestir por última vez aún con más fuerza.

El rubio había dejado de sujetarse con sus brazos al notar que le temblaban demasiado, e inclinó la parte delantera de su cuerpo de forma que ahora ceñía las sábanas con sus manos, con la frente sobre ellas, admirando su propio miembro saltando por el movimiento y las manos de Potter agarrando su cadera, enterrado en su culo. Curiosamente, fue el escuchar a Harry correrse lo que le hizo llegar a él, y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, exhaustos y sudorosos.

Dejaron enfriar sus cuerpos por varios segundos hasta que Harry se movió junto a Draco y pasó un brazo por su espalda, protector. Draco permaneció en silencio, sintiendo a Harry olisqueándole y acariciándole el cabello. Desde su posición podía ver un árbol a través de la ventana, sus ramas meciéndose, como si bailara con el viento, como si se dejara llevar. Justo como él había hecho. Justo como ambos habían hecho. Y ahora, Harry se había pegado a su cuerpo como si ambos fuesen amantes habituales. ¿Haría eso el moreno con cualquiera de sus polvos? Por un momento trató de bloquear esa sensación de desasosiego que lo invadió. Por supuesto, había sido sexo. Aunque Draco no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto en mucho tiempo. Además de sus ganas contenidas, Potter había sido pasional, cuidadoso, halagador e impaciente.

Una segunda sesión se limitó a besos y caricias más inocentes, una vez que ambos habían conocido los cuerpos y las respuestas de los estímulos del otro, para desembocar en una tercera sesión donde cambiaron posturas y roles. Y finalmente, como todo hombre satisfecho y exhausto, se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama.

Cuando Harry despertó, con una terrible resaca, tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz. Escuchaba un suave burbujeo proveniente del jacuzzi y cuando se volvió vio a Draco dentro, sentado, con el agua cubriéndole hasta la cintura. Lo miraba con sorna. Su cabeza pesaba.

—No te sienta bien madrugar, estás hecho una mierda —Harry se deshizo de las sábanas y se sentó, desnudo, con todo su cabello apuntando a direcciones diferentes.

—Mmmm... buenos días, Malfoy, para ti también.

—Antes de que te levantes, te aconsejaría tomar el botecito que hay en la mesilla. Claro, eso, si quieres sentirte mejor.

Había un bote con una forma muy familiar que a Harry le recordó a Snape. Ugh, su primer pensamiento no podía ser Snape después de una noche de sexo.

—Si es tuya, paso —dijo Harry muy serio, tras mirarla con intensidad—. Seguro que me empequeñece la polla.

—¡Pues nada, suerte con tu dolor de cabeza! —gritó Draco todo lo alto que pudo, arrancando varias palabrotas del otro, que se tapó los oídos de inmediato.

Harry se levantó y su mirada se paseó por el bañista que ocupaba el jacuzzi y que salía en ese momento gloriosamente desnudo. Dioses, Merlines y Morganas. Se había acostado con ese hombre y lo peor de todo es que le apetecía otra vez. Despegó su vista de él y se tomó la poción de un trago.

Draco cogió uno de los albornoces que estaban en el baño y se envolvió con él. Después se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde una bandeja enorme tapaba varios platos, y se sentó en una de las sillas. Harry frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

—¿Has pedido el desayuno? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas levantado?

—Sí, Potter, me he despertado hace una hora aproximadamente. ¿Vas a desayunar conmigo o prefieres ir a ver a los gorilas del comedor?

Harry observó cómo Draco giraba su varita para calentar la comida y asintió.

—Voy a ponerme algo.

—Sería un detalle.

—No pareció mucho molestarte anoche. Verme desnudo, quiero decir.

—Obvio que no, Potter. ¿Tampoco tú tuviste suerte ayer?

El moreno se acercó portando una camiseta sin mangas y unas bermudas (ya se ducharía después) y se sentó frente a él. Entendía la lógica de Draco, pero para él no fue así. De hecho, no solía repetir con la misma persona.

—Eh… digamos que yo sí tuve suerte anoche.

Draco escaneó su rostro y se dio cuenta entonces: hablaba de él.

—Touché, Potter. Me has tocado el corazón.

—Tú no tienes de eso —rio el moreno, sirviéndose tostadas con mermelada y un poco de fruta—. Gracias por el detalle de pedir también el desayuno para mí. Y también por la poción anti-resaca.

—No me las des. Dentro de una hora morirás por el veneno que había en la poción y yo borraré todo rastro para que no puedan encontrarte.

Harry hizo una mueca, ofendido.

—¿Veneno? Prefiero morir a polvos, ¿sabes?

—Eso es muy Gryffindor —Draco no podía evitar divertirse con esas discusiones tontas. Es como si se retaran a ver quién tenía la última palabra.

—Qué pena. Tendrás que hacer penitencia. Seguro que es tu primera vez.

—Tengo una reputación. Lo que pasa en Brasil, se queda en Brasil.

Harry alzó el tenedor en señal de advertencia o quizá como consejo importante.

—Pues no sé. Igual airear que te has acostado con el Elegido sube puntos en tu posición. A lo mejor fuiste tú quien manipuló las urnas. Tú conoces magia oscura.

—Me halaga que pienses en mí como un mago tan poderoso pero yo nunca hubiera incluido tu nombre.

—Todo para ti, para no perder la costumbre.

—Todo menos el dinero que perdí pagando al bedel —Harry lo miró, inclinando la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

—¿Al bedel? ¿Ese bedel? —como Draco asintiera, Harry proclamó—. ¿En serio le pagaste? Si era imbécil…

—Tuvo que serlo. Se le pidió representar un papel para que pudieras sentirte mal por rechazar a Draco Malfoy. Siempre dudé que lo consiguiera, pero al parecer, según tu cara, valió la pena el precio.

Harry dejó la comida olvidada.

—¿En serio hiciste eso? Malfoy, qué retorcido. ¿Por qué no presentarte ante mí como un mago normal y contarme tus planes? Quizá podría haberte ayudado.

—Los Malfoy no piden ayuda.

—El orgullo te pierde…

—Pero en la cama te encanta.

—Malfoy… ¿por qué chantajeaste al bedel? Mierda, ahora que lo pienso, yo también le di propina.

Draco se carcajeó.

—Bueno, esa rabia será un buen estímulo para ti cuando te apetezca mi cuerpo. Así podrás rechazarme por otras cosas, que ya es difícil —Harry no dejaba de mirar la servilleta frente a él, el episodio de las charlas con el vigilante volviendo a su memoria. Draco esbozó una gran sonrisa satisfecha—. ¿Se te está pasando por la cabeza volver a repetir?

Harry alzó la mirada, cogido por sorpresa. Pero enseguida puso la mente a trabajar.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no? No fue mi mejor polvo, pero estuvo bien.

Harry casi rio ante la cara de estupefacción del rubio.

—Te estás ganando un crucio, Potter —Draco alzó su varita, y la miró, pensativo—. Es obvio que mientes. Bien, quizá sería más productivo hacerte _Legeremancia. _Tengo entendido que no eres muy bueno bloqueando pensamientos. Así sabremos qué piensas realmente.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. En la Academia de Aurores nos entrenaron para eso, ahora lo hago mucho mejor —Harry se introdujo un trozo de tarta en la boca—. ¿Hoy vas a ir también a hacer rápel?

Draco alzó la vista.

—No. Creo que he quedado saciado de actividades muggles. Además, a la una se activa nuestro traslador.

Harry paró de comer, tratando de recordar.

—¿A la una?

—Sí, Potter, a la una. ¿No prestas atención cuando te dicen la hora de vuelta?

Harry juraría que su traslador se activaba más tarde, y no a la una, pero no discutió. Uno, estaba hambriento y con Malfoy dándole réplicas no llenaría su estómago nunca. Dos, quería disfrutar ese momento. Aún no podía creer que el rubio aceptara acostarse con él. Dos veces. Tendría que mirar si las cataratas se habían congelado. Pensativo, se quedó mirando el zumo de Malfoy y recordando los cócteles que bebió por la noche.

—¿Y ahora qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Draco captando la risita ahogada del moreno.

—Esta es la ciudad de las tres ces. Cócteles, cascadas y calentones.

Draco lo miró, atónito. A veces, la inteligencia mermada de Potter hacía su presencia en momentos inesperados.

—Qué chorrada. Ahora entiendo a Granger. La pobre tiene que lidiar contigo y con su marido —Draco apuró el zumo y añadió—. Salazar, qué cruz. Por cierto, deberías enviarle una postal muggle con ese eslogan tuyo.

La mano de Harry viajó para posarse en la suya, dejando a Draco paralizado por la caricia.

—Eh, Malfoy. Esa es una gran idea... lo haré. He comprado varias postales.

Por un momento se imaginó la cara de Hermione al leer eso y tuvo dificultades en aguantar la risa.

—Bueno, Potter, es evidente que tengo brillantes ideas. Kingsley lo comprobará en cuanto acepte mi candidatura.

—Primero tendrás que hablar con él y no recibe a cualquiera fácilmente. Es un hombre ocupado, es nuestro Ministro de Magia.

—Eso ya es agua pasada. El Gran Ministro me recibió en cuanto le expuse mis dudas sobre el funcionamiento del sorteo del empleado del año. Me costó, pero lo hice.

Harry se preguntó cuántas sorpresas guardaría el slytherin. Parecía ser un hombre persuasivo. Durante todo el viaje había descubierto cosas en él que le gustaban; no mermaba las ganas que a veces surgían de mandarle al garate, pero teniendo en cuenta que antes consideraba a Malfoy alguien bastante poco interesante, ahora veía posible incluso una amistad con el rubio. Ambos podían ir juntos a buscar sexo, o si, la noche se terciaba, repetir el momento de ayer. Al menos parecían tolerarse; incluso aquella mañana disfrutaron del jacuzzi enzarzados en otra más de sus peleas absurdas. No podía evitar pensar en cuán interesante era estar con Draco conforme pasaban los días, aunque el rubio siguiera siendo un capullo.

Cuando recogieron sus cosas y dejaron sus llaves en el mostrador, incluso las chicas pechugonas confesaron verles cambiados. Draco creyó que lo decían por los ojos de adoración de Potter hacia él cada vez que hablaba. Al fin y al cabo, los Malfoy siempre fueron seductores por naturaleza, y nadie era inmune a ello, ni siquiera el Salvador. Podría ser entretenido salir con Harry Potter de vez en cuando, sobre todo si alguna noche se terciaba volver a repetir... al menos, Potter no le había rechazado, probando así ser merecedor de su cuerpo y tal vez de su compañía.

Después de echar la postal para Hermione y Ron, ambos cruzaron los límites mágicos del hotel para volver al _Entre Ríos_ muggle y fue entonces cuando Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar una cinta de cassette antigua. Harry lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Qué es eso, Malfoy?

—Un traslador —y añadió, esbozando una sonrisa enigmática—. No serviría de nada pertenecer al _Departamento de Transporte Mágico_ si no me aprovechara un poco...

—¿Es un traslador ilegal?

—No es ilegal, Potter, está registrado. Simplemente, no nos lleva de vuelta a casa —Harry escrutó su rostro, incitándole a hablar—. Como anoche estuviste muy apasionado, he pensado que nos vendría bien una luna de miel.

—Pero tenemos que volver a Londres hoy.

—Digamos que soy muy persuasivo. Digamos que es un traslador autorizado por Kingsley siempre que le lleve de vuelta una información interesante. ¿Qué pasa, de repente te da miedo romper las reglas?

Harry le pasó el brazo por el hombro y susurró:

—Eso nunca. ¿Querrás llevarme contigo?

—¿Te gusta el frío?

—No llevo ropa de abrigo... creí que solo íbamos a estar aquí.

Draco elevó la ceja y sus ojos acerados brillaron bajo el sol.

—Bueno, Potter. Estoy seguro de que se te ocurren muchas formas de calentarte.

El moreno asintió, agarró el otro extremo del traslador y miró hacia el infinito esperando su activación. Ignoraba su próxima parada, pero después de experimentar las tres ces, decidió que no le importaría conocer una cuarta, y menos aún si Malfoy se agregaba a la ecuación.

**FIN**

* * *

19/02/14

03/05/14

FF_FF

* * *

Notas de autor: Muchas gracias a todos los que me disteis ánimos durante la subida de capítulos, que fue mucho estrés para un solo día.

He de decir que, a pesar de haber viajado mucho, nunca he estado en Brasil. El tío google y la tecnología de internet fueron mis baluartes para documentarme, y doy gracias por ellos, así como a los lectores que se pasen por aquí y me dejen sus opiniones.

Os quiero.


End file.
